The All-Star ToonTown Pilot
by sunbury34
Summary: This is tale of humor, drama, romance, danger, and classic cartoons, join new character Fontlaroid Platypus, as he goes on a search for his friends in more different universes than you can count, with special cartoon guest stars as well, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you "The All-Star ToonTown Show"
1. Introduction

This scene takes place in a trailer park called "Longview Ct". in trailer 139, where a young man at the age of 16, was working on a few art projects, when he notices you walking in, taking a gander of his sculptures and drawings of favored cartoon characters from the past, plus some strange gizmos and inventions, he got off his chair and gave a friendly greet.

_"Why hello there my friend, I see you're amazed at my gizmos and artwork",_ he said shaking your hand

_"My name is Mr. Gidquin",_ he introduced himself kindly

_"I'll bet you're wondering what I am working, correct?"_ ,asked Gidquin

_"You see, I'm working on a few Fanfiction stories that feature old classic cartoon characters and some original characters of my own",_ answered Gidquin

_"Perhaps you would like to hear the first story I have ever written?"_ he asked

you nodd yes

_"Oh wonderful! just give me a moment to open up my favorite invention to help activate the story",_ he said gleefully

with a press of a button, a weird looking moniter poped out of the wall

_"This is my Gidquin Toon-o-tron 9000",_ he exclaimed

_"This can create any footage of the episodes that I have created, these episodes include all of your favorite cartoon characters",_ explaining the purpose of the device

_"Now then, are you ready for old classics making a comeback and some new characters that will be introduced?"_ he asked

you nodd yes again

_"Great!"_ he said excitingly

_"And Now, I present to you, the very first adventure of Fontlaroid Platypus & Carl Echidna in The All-Star ToonTown Show"_

* * *

I hope you like this little intro to what I am about work on  
Enjoy the upcoming chapters to the special and future episodes


	2. Opening credits

Sunbury34 presents...

**"The All-Star ToonTown Show"**

Featuring...

**Eddie Murphy as Fontlaroid L. Platypus**

**David Deluise as Carl Echidna**

**Lara Jill Miller as Penelope B. Kangaroo**

**Reese Witherspoon as Lillani O. Possum**

**Fran Drescher as Sandra Koala**

**Tim Curry as Norman T. Emu**

and others as well

* * *

Enjoy! the show ladies and gentlemen

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	3. Chapter 1: Spreading the news

this is where it all begins folks so get ready to be entertained

* * *

It all started one morning on July 7th, when a duck-billed platypus was spreading the news about something amazing that was created, this platypus had black sweatpants and a blue trench coat over a white t-shirt, and his name is Fontlaroid.

he was heading to friend's house to inform him on this remarkable creation, his friend is a little bit overweight with beige skin and orange pine needles on his back, he wore wide glasses, a green t-shirt, tan shorts and brown sandals, his name is Carl Echidna, he was seen working on his motorcycle while whistling a tune that is similar to the theme song of Tailspin until he heard a knock on the garage door

_"Hello? Carl are you in there?"_ Fontlaroid yelled curiously

_"hold on i'm coming"_ Carl replied

he activated the garage door to find out it was his good friend

_"oh Fonty! why are you up this early?"_ Carl asked

_"you'll never guess what Mr. Emu just invented this week"_ explained Fonty

_"let me guess, hair plugs that actually look good?"_ he guessed mockingly

that joke urged Fontlaroid to glare at his friend with frustration

_"uh no, this weird mustang that can...that can...well I don't know just yet" _Fonty answered

_"well then why is it so important?"_ asked Carl

_"it just is okay, Mr Emu said so, he also told me to invite all of his closest friends including you"_, Fonty answered

_"oh cool, i'll head down to the beauty shop and invite Miss Koala and then I can head up to the mall and look for Lillani, is that okay?", _Carl asked

_"yeah sure, as long as you and Lillani don't get anyone all gaggy with that lovey dovey stuff, please keep that under control",_ Fonty told Carl

_"what are you talking about? our relationship is strictly professional"_ remarked Carl

_"yeah, sure it is"_ Fonty remarked mockingly

_"IT IS"_ Carl yelled

_"okay okay, no need to get your needles in a snap"_ said Fontlaroid

_"right, sorry"_ Carl apologized

_"it's fine, okay you go get Miss Koala and Lillani, i'll look for Penelope at the neighborhood gym" _Fonty suggested

_"Penelope? and you joke about me and my girl"_ Carl scoffs

_"Carl I already told you, Penelope is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend" _corrected Fonty

_"yeah, a friend without benefits"_ Carl said while snickering

_"oh shut up man"_ Fonty said while blushing

_"kidding, I was just kidding, so when do we all meet?"_ Carl asked

_"4:00 PM"_ Fonty answered

_"okay, see ya then"_ Carl waved

_"yeah sure"_ Fonty said smiling

So Fontlaroid went off to the gym to inform Penelope about what Mr. Emu had found, while Carl heads to the mall to look for Lillani and than to the beauty shop to look for Miss Koala.

* * *

At the town mall, many stores were having sales and discounts, the shoes, the lipstick, the nail polish, mostly everything that a female shopper could ever want

Carl went up and down the aisles for half an hour looking for this Lillani woman but had no luck whatsoever

_"oh man, where could she be?"_ he thought to himself

then he spotted someone at the lotte shop, it was a female possum with light yellow fur, blonde hair, black nose and a pink tail, she wore an aquamarine belly shirt with matching skirt and white gogo boots, this was Lillani O. Possum, the girl Carl has his eyes on (as mentioned by Fontlaroid)

_"ah there she is"_ Carl said in relief

_"hey Lillani"_ Carl hollered

_"Carl!, oh my gosh, what a fabulous surprise, what brings you here?"_ Lillani asked in joy

_"Fontlaroid wanted me to look for you and Miss Koala so we can see what Mr. Emu had found"_ answered Carl

_"wow totally cool...what did he find?"_ asked Lillani

_"i'll explain on the way"_ answered Carl

_"okay, so where's Fonty?"_ she asked

_"looking for Penelope"_ answered Carl

_"still has a crush?"_ she asked while giggling

_"yep"_ said Carl with a grin

So now Lillani is in on whats going on today and she and Carl went to the beauty shop to invite Miss Koala to their little festivities

* * *

meanwhile at the town gym, Fontlaroid was looking for Penelope, but he is having a hard time finding her

_"good grief I am so freaking lost"_ he said while being annoyed

suddenly, a huge bear character was tossed out of nowhere covered with bruises, plus he had two black eyes, a fat lip, and a bloody nose

_"oh gee! sir! are you alright?"_ Fonty asked while frightened

_"are you kidding me, usually I would be okay but not when this teenage kangaroo chick comes to this gym every week"_ the bear said while trying to get up

_"Kangaroo chick? who would th...wait a sec...did this woman have a maroon ponytail like hairstyle?"_ he asked cautiously

_"yeah"_ the bear said

_"yellow earings, white mini tanktop and red mini shorts?"_ he continued asking

_"thats the one"_ the bear answered

_"oh thats just great"_ Fonty said getting peeved off

_"where is she now?"_ Fonty asked the bear

_"go down the hall, then to your left, then go right and enter the room where the ring is"_ the bear answered

_"okay, thanks"_ said Fontlaroid

Five minutes later he followed the directions, but still no sign of Penelope

_"I cannot believe this is happening, and I still can't find the woman anywhere, maybe she got finished early and left"_ he thought

but then, he heard something very familiar

_"Oh come on I fought wolves tougher than you punks, I may be a girl but I can still put up a fight"_ shouted a female voice from the next room

_"Penelope"_ Fonty said to himself in anger

he entered the room and found the girl he was looking for, she was a tan female kangaroo with a ponytail hairstyle, she wore a white mini tanktop, red mini shorts, red and white sneakers, yellow earings and red 16 oz boxing gloves, this is Penelope B. Kangaroo

in the ring, she was battling a gorilla who looks all beat up

_"how could anyone look so beautiful but get so vicious"_ Fontlaroid thought to himself

_"I give, I give"_ said the gorilla

"_no need to tell me twice"_ Penelope said flirtingly while pounding her gloves _"guess its time to put you out baby"_ kissing her right glove than sends the ape flying with a powerful uppercut

bell rings three times

_"as usual, I'm still undefeated, can't wait for next week, but next time there better be some real competition"_ she said very proud

_"still the same showoff arent you?"_ Fonty said unpleasantly

_"what? oh hi Fonty whats up?"_ Penelope asked in a friendly tone

_"I was looking for you because Mr. Emu wanted to invite our closests friends, and you are one of them"_ Fonty answered

_"oh this outta be good"_ Penelope said with a smirk

_"and why must you always go rough on those guys anyway? I saw that bear got thrown out because of you"_ Fonty told Penelope

_"come on I was just playing around"_ she said jokingly

_"and I just saw that harsh workout you gave that gorilla"_ Fonty said with a scowl

_"oh yeah!, you saw that! I was pretty awesome wasn't I?"_ Penelope said with pride while flexing her arms

_"not really"_ Fonty replied

_"what do you mean?"_ she asked

_"you're kidding right? you didn't have to beat the stuffing out of that guy so badly"_ Fontlaroid said bitterly

_"hello! that dude was totally a sexist, he got what was coming to him"_ she said with pride and sass

_"but he gave up, it was over, but you clobbered him anyway, you don't know when to stop!"_ Fonty said upsettingly

Penelope than looked at Fontlaroid with distain, but also realized that he has a point

_"yeah, maybe you're right Fonty, I'll try to take it easy"_ She told him with love and grace

_"good, thank you that means alot"_ Fonty said happily

So Penelope and Fontlaroid head out to Mr. Emu's home, on the way the two had been thinking only to themselves

_("she may be a showoff and a musclehead, but she is just so atheletic and beautiful")_ Fonty thought to himself with hearts in his eyes

(_"he may be a stubborn stick in the mud and a know-it-all, he is just so smart and a total hunk"_)Penelope thought to herself with blush on her cheeks

there is gonna be love in the air, can't you feel it

* * *

meanwhile, Carl and Lillani were entering the beauty shop owned by Miss Koala, it's called "Sandra's Salon", it was a very popular parlor in the neighborhood and it had received many good reviews from fashion critics

_"Miss Koala"_ Carl shouted looking for her

_"we need to talk to you for a sec"_ said Lillani

_"just a minute"_ said a voice heard from the changing room

coming from the changing room was a female koala wearing and indigo dress, pearl necklace, and purple high heels with a matching purse, she had gray fur and short brown hair, she's Sandra Koala, or sometimes called Miss Koala

_"hello, welcome to Sandra's salon where you can...hey Carl good to see you at my shop"_ greeted Sandra

_"good to see you too"_ Carl remarked politely

_"and Lillani you still look absolutely gorgeous, you almost look like Minerva Mink"_ complimented Sandra

_"aw thanks"_ said Lillani while blushing

_"so what can I do for you two lovebirds"_ asked Sandra wonderfully

Carl and Lillani were both blushing a bit

_"well we're wondering if you're not too busy, you could come to Mr. Emu house with us to see what he found"_ answered Carl

_"you mean at Norman's place?"_ she said happily while blushing, her heart pounding like a drum, _"sure, count me in"_

_"awesome, we'll meet at 4:00 PM kay?"_ asked Lillani

_"sure thing girlfriend"_ answered Sandra

_"oh, and Carl, how's Fonty doing?"_ she asked

_"he's fine, he's just getting Penelope for the occassion"_ Carl replied

_"well then this could get interesting if both Fontlaroid and Penelope are coming with us"_ laughed Sandra

Carl and Lillani also shared a laugh

and so Carl, Lillani, and Sandra head off to Mr. Emu's house, as are Penelope and Fontlaroid

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the debut of Fontlaroid and his chums, and not to worry, Norman will appear in the next chapter

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	4. Chapter 2: When toons collide Part 1

Now that you have met most of the heroes, its time we get this adventure on the road.

* * *

At Barbera manner, Fontlaroid and friends took amazement at this odd looking mustang that was discovered by Norman T. Emu, he wore white long sleeves with dark blue vest and red tie,black trousers with matching shoes, he had brown and black feathers, white hair, and a sharp beak.

_"As my studies indicate, this ancient automobile has high enough horse power unlike any other, and it has an unknown power source that can open up portals to specific dimmensions, yet those dimmensions are yet to be known"_ explained Norman

_"I don't know about you guys, but I say we take this baby out for a spin"_ said Lillani rubbing her hand on the hood

_"Not a bad idea"_ agreed Carl and opened the front door

_"CARL, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING"_ yelled Norman in anger

_"What?, I was just looking at the inside"_ said Carl

_"Whats wrong with you man?"_ said Fontlaroid while face palming himself

_"Sorry"_ Carl apologized

Everyone stood at a safe distence and looked at the inside with caution, everyone looked amazed

_"Simply fabulous"_ Sandra said

_"This makes my motorcycle seem like a kitten"_ Carl said in pure amazement

_"Wow, this is one pretty sweet ride"_ Penelope said

_"I could travel the whole doggone world with this thing"_ Fonty said in shock

_"Who do you think created this?"_ asked Lillani

_"I think I know"_ remarked Norman

_"Oh boy here it comes"_ Carl thought to himself in ridicule

_"The Animators"_ answered Norman

_"You're still on that? we don't even know if they exist"_ doubted Lillani

_"Trust me, they do exist, I have been doing research on them for 20 years"_ replied Norman

_"And those years sure didn't go to waste for nothing"_ Penelope said with a grin

Norman scowled at Penelope for that smart remark

_"i'm just joking"_ Penelope said, being all defensive

_"Anyway, I've also found out that there are five animation stones that activate this automobile"_ Norman explained

_"Now this is actually becoming interesting"_ said Carl while chuckling

_"Shut up Carl"_ said Fonty, rather annoyed

_"What i'm just agreeing with what he was saying"_ replied Carl

_"So why don't we just find these stone keys?"_ asked Lillani

_"because decades ago, a great danger was spreading, an ancient evil that nearly led waste to all life, so the five mighty animators: Disney, Warner, Nytrah, Barbera and Vischer, joined together to take down this force of darkness by the power of five individual stones, after the threat had been defeated, the Animators had to sacrifice themselves and their stones to keep any other great wickedness at bay"_ Norman explained

_"Maybe they're not really destroyed, maybe they're some artifacts that nobody has found yet"_ replied Sandra, being optimistic

_"I doubt it, the Animators vanished long ago, and even though some artifacts are still hidden, that could obviously mean they could do great harm"_ explained Fontlaroid

_"Or great good, it all depends on how you use them"_ remarked Norman

Then suddenly, a flash of vermillion light appeared right out of the mustang

_"Woah"_ exclaimed Penelope in amazement

_"What the heck?"_ exclaimed Carl in confusion

_"This is interesting"_ said Fontlaroid

_"What is it"_ Lillani asked

_"It appears to be listing some very strange codes"_ explained Fontlaroid

Then a vermillion laser shot at the sky and created an unnatural vortex

_"Oh my"_ exclaimed Norman

_"This is unbearably cool"_ said Carl

_"Awesome"_ exclaimed Penelope, feeling pumped up

_"Look at that!"_ said Fontlaroid, who was also just as amazed

But then the vortex was sucking in the characters, which dimmed down their amazement

_"Wh..wh..what's happening?"_ Sandra yelled when frightened

_"Something must've activated the portal"_ explained Norman

_"What should we do!?"_ Penelope yelled in a panic

_"Maybe this is the off switch"_ Carl hurried and pulled the switch

_"CARL NO!"_ yelled Fontlaroid

the vortex sucked everyone in very swiftly

* * *

The heroes were going at lightspeed through the vortex

_"EVERYBODY HANG ON!"_ hollered Sandra

_"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_ Lillani screamed

_"I'M GONNA HURL"_ shouted Carl

Then the mustang broke into 15 shattered pieces, scrambling into different directions

_"FONTLAROID!"_ shouted Penelope

_"OH NO BUDDY!"_ shouted Carl

_"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"_ shouted Fontlaroid

_"WE'RE ALL GETTING DIVIDED FROM EACH OTHER BY FORCE"_ explained Norman

_"WHAT!?"_ shouted everyone in unison (excluding Norman)

_"EVERYONE BE CAREFUL"_ Norman suggested

Then everyone got seperated and everything went black

* * *

Fontlaroid, still feeling a bit spooked, had just woken up to find out where is he

_"Ow my head"_ he said to himself rubbing his forehead

He looked around to see what this place is, but with no luck

_"Where the heck am I?"_ he asked himself

He then just spotted a huge pink and blue building which almost looks like a palace, it was also empty

_"Who's in charge here?"_ he asked himself being annoyed

then a piece of paper flew across his face

_"Hey what the... litter, why is there always litter?"_ he asked himself feeling annoyed

_"Wait a sec...what is this?"_ he thought, and started reading the litter, which turned out to be an add

_"Want to expand your magical powers, spells and enchantments? then come join Alfea: a school where fairies everywhere can improve their winx abilities" _finished reading

_"Magic? fairies? winx? is this some freaky summercamp?"_ he asked himself

_"Well, whatever this place is, its getting dark, I'd better find someplace to get some rest after what i've been through"_ he thought

_"Maybe I could stay in that strange building, I doubt anybody actually lives there but I might wanna be careful just in case"_ he said to himself, and he heads inside without waking anyone

He walks around and looks for the right hiding place to sleep in, but so far all he found was some classrooms, a huge cafeteria and some strange looking auditorium

_"Dang, this is one strange building"_ he said quietly, and then he felt something on the bottom of his left foot

_"What?, who's there?"_ he whispered in a panic

He turned around and looked down only to find out that it was just a small grey and white rabbit

_"Why hello there little fella, what are you doing here and not in the forest where all your friends are?"_ he whispered to the small mammal in a friendly tone

All the rabbit did was squeek and do funny motions

_"Can't talk can you?"_ Fontlaroid asked

The rabbit nodded no

_"Nevermind then, I'm just looking for someplace to sleep, wanna come along?"_ he asked nicely

The rabbit nodded yes

_"Great, come along then little buddy"_ he insisted, and the two take a walk together, this little guy was showing Fontlaroid around until they both found a room that looked very interesting, it was the "Magical Archives" and it was filled with so much unheard-of literature, but there was one that caught Fonty's attention, and it was a book called "Heroes of Animation", this piece of literature hasn't been read or even touched in hundreds of years, until now

_"Heroes of Animation? why would a place like this have such a book?"_ he asked the rabbit

The rabbit shrugged

_"Well, whatever the reason is, this book might help me find my friends and get back home"_ he thought, but then suddenly

_"Kiko?"_ a female voice shouted quietly through the halls

_"Did you hear...what the...hey little guy, where did you go?"_ he asked quietly

He then saw the rabbit run out the door

_"What just happened?"_ he asked himself

Outside the archives, that small rabbit ran to the voice that could out "Kiko" it was a teenage girl who had red hair and wore a blue shirt with a heart on it, a blue skirt, light blue socks and dark blue shoes

_"There you are Kiko"_ she said while giggling and picked up Kiko _"What are you doing up this late"_ she asked

Fontlaroid took a look at this person and thought

_"So that must must be that girl's pet" _he realized

The rabbit named Kiko was pointing at the archives so that the girl could meet Kiko's new friend

_"There's someone in the magical archives"_ she said, feeling alarmed

_"Oh doggone it! someone does live here"_ said Fontlaroid, getting worried

The girl opened the door and entered the archives to look for the tresspasser

_"Hello, is anyone in here?"_ she shouted quietly

Fontlaroid hid in one the book cases

_"Kiko, i'm sure you're just seeing things"_ she said while chuckling

Kiko shrugged a bit, feeling embarrassed

_"Anyway, its getting late"_ she said, and she and her pet went off without spotting Fontlaroid

He hopped out of the book shelf and sighed in relief

_"That was too close, I better learn more about this book if I ever want to get back home"_ he said to himself

He was walking to the window and thought

_"This way of escape will do very nicely"_ he exclaimed in brilliance

But when he opened the window, he accidently knocked over an extremely fragile vase

_"Oops"_ he exclaimed in total anxiety

And then

_**CRASH!**_

That shatter woke up half the building

_"What was that?"_ asked one other girl in shock

_"I don't know"_ answered another girl

_"It might have came from the archives"_ one other girl replied

In the archives, Fonty took a glance at the shattered vase

_"Oh that's just great"_ he exclaimed in both frustration and fright

_"Come on girls, in here"_ exclaimed the same redhead from before

_"Oh man, I sure hope the rest of my friends are having a better day then I am"_ Fontlaroid said to himself in annoyance

* * *

Meanwhile, Penelope was wandering around in a different universe

_"What the heck is this place?"_ she wondered

Then she heard a roar coming from the east side

_"What was that?, I guess I'd better check it out"_ she thought and ran to where that noise was coming from

She arrived just in time and found out that the roar came from a huge black demonic lizard with green eyes, it was terrizing the city and its citizens

_"This can't be good"_ she said to herself

The beast was breathing atomic fire and aimed in every direction, including at where Penelope was standing

_"Uh oh"_ she exclaimed

When that blast was aiming at her, it luckily missed the target but she was out of sight until suddenly...

_"HEY! KOMODO FACE"_ shouted a voice from behind

It was Penelope and she looked very mad

_"So you think you could just attack me when I wasn't prepared?"_ she asked in a fit of rage

The beast just continued its roaring and growled at the sight of Penelope

_"Oh so you want to fight, is that what you want punk?"_ she asked in anger

She pounded her boxing gloves very hard with fury

_"Lets rock"_ she exclaimed with a glare

She charged at the giant abomination with strong enough courage, delivered a bunch of killer left hooks which almost puts the monster in a daze, so then she swings with a lot of right hooks which got the beast all battered and bruised on the face

_"Not so tough now are you?"_ she asked, feeling proud of herself

But then the creature use it's tail to swat the poor fighter into a huge bolder

_"Ow, dude seriously? that was a cheap shot"_ she said, frustrated

The giant lizard was about to chomp her head off, but then she thought of something

_"Guess what buddy, this is what happens when you go around attacking girls"_ Penelope threatened

Just when the savage beast was about to win, Penelope ducked and punched the creature hard with a nasty low blow

The lizard got bug-eyed and felt week in the knees, he growled in severe pain

_"Aw did I hit below the belt?"_ she asked in a mocking tone _"yeah it serves you right for blind sighting me twice pal"_

Then out of raging anger, the monstrous reptile charged at the boxing kangaroo

_"Bring it on"_ Penelope shouted while pounding her gloves, feeling pumped

Somewhere in the same location, another creature was flying through the forest, it was a red dragon with black hair with dark green highlights, black eyes, has a yellow stomach with a tail, wings, and claws. Riding on his back was a pittbull with a red collar

_"Hey Fu, are you sure this is where the strange signal was located?"_ asked the dragon

_"No worries Jake, my keen canine senses haven't failed mr yet"_ answered the dog named Fu

_"Except last time and the time before that"_ Jake replied

_"Just trust me okay?, your grandfather and I have felt a lot of magical creatures' auras but not anything like this one, which is why he suggested we head out and investigate"_ explained Fu

Then suddenly, they heard a roar of pain

_"Yo dog, did you hear that"_ Jake asked in shock

_"It came from in there"_ said Fu pointing at the cave

_"Let's roll"_ suggested Jake

And so Jake and Fu head inside the cave to find out what the sound was.

The cave had an underground city and lots of small orange citizens were very frightened

_"Hey bros, what seems to be the dealio here?"_ asked Jake

_"There's a darnoc dragon destroying our town"_ answered a citizen

_"A DARNOC!"_ Fu yelped in terror

_"Oh that fool is going down"_ Jake exclaimed

_"Do you know where it is"_ Asked Fu

_"It went south towards the leviathan caverns"_ one citizen answered

_"Thanks, and don't worry, the American Dragon has it under control"_ Jake said with confidence

Jake and Fu went into the leviathon caverns, but then Fu had picked up on where this new aura is

_"Hey kid, we're getting closer to both the unknown being and the Darnoc Dragon"_ Fu found out

_"A double-threat, cool"_ Jake said in excitement

Another roar was heard

_"The Darnoc!"_ Jake exclaimed as he and Fu found the dragon

_"Well, at least we know where this is"_ Fu replied

_"Yeah but where's the..."_

Jake got interupted when he saw someone beating down the Darnoc, it was Penelope battling the lizard

_"Nevermind"_ Jake finished

Jake and Fu were speechless when they saw what was happening

Penelope gave the dragon a bunch of fast punches to the torso

_"Come on, i'm just getting started"_ Penelope taunted, and continued to beat down the beast

She lends a few right and left jabs straight into its face, giving the dragon a broken nose

_"And now I finish you off"_ she said in a tough tone and delivers a very powerful uppercut below the beast's chin, which knocks its fangs out, this final blow KOs the darnoc and it collapses to the ground, Penelope stands over the beast feeling victorious and flexing her arms

_"Ding ding ding, end of round 4, the winner is Penelope B. Kangaroo, aw yeah still got it"_ she exclaimes while pounding her gloves

But then she noticed Jake and Fu watching her bout with the monster

_"Woah!"_ Jake said in amazement

_"Remind me not to tick her off"_ Fu suggested to Jake

* * *

Fontlaroid and Penelope are about to meet heroes from different universes for the very first time, and yes Carl, Lillani, Sandra, and Norman will have their moment soon enough.

I hope you enjoyed the guest appearance of _"Winx Club"_ and _"American Dragon: Jake Long"_ because more famous cartoon characters will surely come.

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	5. Chapter 3: When toons collide Part 2

We find out where the rest of gang got transported to, well ladies and gentlemen, let's find out

* * *

Lillani was seen dangling from a tree, wondering where she got transported to

_"This is totally not how blondes have more fun" s_he said to herself

She leaped out of the tree and looked around

_"What is this place?"_ she asked herself

_"I'm definitely not in Ridgeway anymore"_ she thought, and she found a sign that tells its location

_"Amity Park?"_ she said in confusion

Then suddenly, three ectoplasmic blobs snagged Lillani by the hair

_"What the heck?"_ she exclaimed in fear

The three slime bags were about to eat the poor possum

_"OH NOT COOL, NOT COOL, IN OTHER WORDS, HELP!"_ Lillani screamed

And then...

_"Get away from her!"_ an unknown voice exclaimed, and then a green sonic scream came out of nowhere and creamed the blobs

_"Woah, who did that?"_ Lillani wondered

it was a floating teenager who had white hair and glowing green eyes, he wore a black suit with grey gloves, boots and belt and had a ghostly looking letter D symbol on his chest

_"Oh my"_ she replied while blushing

then the teen used a strange thermous to suck the creatures right in

_"Hey miss, are you okay?"_ the boy asked

Lillani felt a little bit shy

"_Very much now that you're here"_ she replied

Then the young boy just remembered something

_"Sorry ma'm, but I gotta get going"_ he said to Lillani before he flew away

_"Thanks for saving me"_ she replied when waving to the boy

_"Maybe there is someone at that highschool who could help"_ Lillani thought

She turned up and looked at where that boy was flying to

_"Who was that guy that saved my tail?"_ she asked herself

She entered the school known as "Casper High" in search for answers

Meanwhile, someone was spying on the hero, it was a green fire haired robot-like hunter with hunting equipment, he was looking through his binochulars

_"There you are ghost child, I don't care what it takes, I will have your head for a trophy if its the last thing I...hold on"_ he then spotted Lillani in the open, then his species radar scanner was going out of wack

_"What's this"_ he asked himself and scanned Lillani from a far distance

_"I don't believe it!, an anthropomorphic being, those things are just as rare and valuable as the ghost boy"_ the hunter exclaimed in amazement, then he had an idea

_"Maybe she could be of good use to me, if I actract that ghost boy with this rare anthropomorphic being, I could kill two birds with one stone!"_ he said to himself with an evil smile on his face

* * *

In another universe, Carl was seen unconcious in a weird looking rose bush, then he woke up spitting out the thorns with total disgust

_"Okay, I swear that is without a doubt the last time I EVER touch any stupid enchanted crap!"_ Carl shouted to himself in frustration

_"Maybe there's someone who could tell me where I am and how to..."_ before he could finish that sentence, someone almost ran over him in a hurry to be somewhere, it was an odd looking young woman who had bronze steel skin with dozens of patches, bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks with amber-gear like eyes. Her outfit consisted of black and blue steam punk dress and top with leather, knee-high high healed boots and goggles on her head.

_"HEY I'M WALKING HERE!"_ Carl shouted in total frustration, then the girl looked back and realized what happened

_"Oh my!, sorry about that"_ the girl shouted back, feeling frightened, her voice pretty much sounded british

Carl then decided to just blow it off and continue looking around, he then noticed a huge purple building

_"I guess this is the hq of whoever owns this pad"_ he thought to himself

Then a ringing sound came out of the building which woke up the bats in its balfrey

_"Woah, glad Fontlaroid isn't with me, otherwise he'd be scared out of his mind"_ he said to himself

Carl entered the building with a calm and cool attitude, but when he entered the building, he noticed something very freaky about the people inside, they were teenagers who looked very unnatural, some of them looked as pale as ghosts, some were very hairy, others had their own individual conditions as well.

_"Goldarn, whoever's in charge must've put these guys through an accident or something"_ Carl thought to himself in shock

_"Headmistress Bloodgood, well I guess this must be the office"_ He exclaimed and went inside

_"Hello? whoever's in charge here, I need to talk to you for just a moment"_ he shouted quietly, he then noticed a human female body without a head walking up to him

_"YIKES, A HEADLESS SPECTRE!"_ Carl shouted in fear

_"Do not be alarmed, I am Headmistress Bloodgood"_ a voice announced from on top of the desk

_"Headmistress? you may wanna do something about that body without a head because it almost...**GASP**"_ he exclaimes in a panic at the sight of a seperated head

"I repeat, do not be alarmed" the head suggested, then the body picked up the head and attached it to the neck

_"You..you're Headmistress Bloodgood?"_ he asked nervously

_"Indeed, and you are?"_ she asked

_"My name is Carl Echidna"_ he answered while calming down and shaking her hand

_"I see, and I suppose you're here to attend Monster High correct?"_ asked Headmistress

_"Attend?, okay first of all I'm already a graduate, and secondly, Monster High?"_ he asked

_"Well if you're not here to attend then what brings you here?"_ she asked

_"I don't really know, I only came here to look for answers to how I can get back home"_ Carl answered

_"So you're not from around the area?"_ Headmistress asked

_"No, not at the least, i'm from Ridgeway"_ Carl answered

_"You don't say"_ the Headmistress said in confusion

_"Yep, and was that about this Monster High?"_ Carl asked

_"Monster High is a place where teenage monsters come for an education"_ she explained

_"Teenage monsters? why would you ask me if I was a new student here?"_ Carl asked in shock

_"Well aren't you a monster?"_ she asked

_"Me? heck no, I happen to be an anthropomorphic being"_ Carl answered, that answer got Bloodgood shocked and amazed

_"So...if you're not here to be a student, maybe you could temporarely help out around here until I find the answer to your questions"_ suggested Bloodgood

_"Sounds good to me, but I think it would be a good idea if I was a janiter because...well...it would be much easier"_ Carl said

_"Very well"_ Bloodgood replied

Carl left the office and took a gander at the students, he was both amazed and frightened at the sight of the students, for instance there was one tall student with one eye, one looked like a humanoid bull and one looked like a voodu doll with needles sticking out, he tried to keep a low profile which is not very easy

_"Okay, I'm in a school for monsters, everyone's gonna know I don't belong here, but I must remain calm and I must make sure that..."_ he then spotted five female students who were also the children of classic monsters, one of them looked green, covered with stitches and had bolts on her neck. The second girl was rather short and had pink skin and sharp fangs The third had brown fur and also had sharp fangs The forth looked like a humanoid fish woman who had blue scales and blonde hair and the fifth girl had bandages and jewels all over her like royalty

_"I guess they don't seem so bad"_ he thought to himself, but then he spotted another girl who didn't seem too kind, she was a cat-like student with a nasty grin on her face, standing by her were two more catgirls looking just as malevolent

_"But they most definitely do"_ referring to the cats, they were carrying jars filled with leaches inside

_"This is just gonna be too purrfect"_ the cat said deviously

When Carl witnessed whats about to happen, he felt like they should be stopped

_"Not on my watch"_ he said quietly to himself, he picked up a can of red paint and thought of a brilliant idea when he saw that humanoid bull student from earlier

_"I'm not sure if this will work, well if it worked for Daffy Duck in SpaceJam, it has to work for me"_ he thought to himself

_"On my signal"_ the cat said to her two partners

The cats were about to open the jar when all the sudden...

_"Hey furface!"_ Carl exclaimed, when the trio turned around, he sprayed the cats red in the face and that made them drop and broke the jar of leaches which alerted there victoms

_"What was that?"_ the pink girl asked before turning around

_"TORALEI!"_ the bandaged one exclaimes

_"MEOW!"_ the cat named Toralei exclaimes in frustration when she was sprayed red in the eyes

_"What the..why is she..."_ before the green stitched girl could finish, they heard something coming their way and at Toralei, it was that bull student hurdling towards the three cats

_"MEOW!"_ she exclaimes before she and her pals ran off

_"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, DIDN"T I TELL YOU I HATE RED!?"_ the minotaur shouted while chasing down the cats

Carl was amazed at how his plan actually worked

_"Uh ghouls, what just happened?"_ the furry one asked

_"That cat girl was about to harm you girls with leaches but I had a plan and I think those furrballs won't be bugging you any time soon"_ Carl explained confidently

_"Wow thanks mate, you must be new here right?"_ the fish girl asked with an austraillian accent

_"Uh no, i'm just here to help around the school, besides i'm not even a monster"_ he explained

_"Well what are you then?"_ asked the pink girl

_"I'm an anthro...uh...its not important right now"_ he answered

_"You have a name?"_ asked the green girl

_"Oh right of course, i'm Carl Echidna from Ridgeway"_ he politely introduced himself

_"My name's Frankie Stein"_ the green girl replied

_"That's a nice name...wait...Frankie?...Stein?...is your father who I think it is?"_ Carl asked Frankie

_"Yep, i'm the daughter of Frankenstein"_ she said

_"I had no idea Frankenstein had a child"_ Carl remarked in amazement

_"Oh my Rah, he is new to the school"_ the bandaged girl replied in shock

_"And you are?"_ he asked the bandaged girl

_"You have not heard of me? I am Cleo DeNile, Daughter the Pharoah"_ she replied

_"A mummy huh? that explaines the bandages"_ Carl said in observation

_"This is Draculaura, a vegan vampire and daughter of Dracula"_ Frankie introduced

_"A vegan vampire? I thought vampires only drink..." _Carl got interrupted

_"Carl!, please because if I even hear the word, I could faint"_ Draculaura corrected Carl

_"Okay?"_ Carl said in confusion

_"This is Lagoona Blue, she's captain of the swim team and daughter of the Creature from the Black Lagoon"_ Frankie introduced

_"Well that's pretty obvious"_ Carl replied which sorta made Lagoona giggle a bit

_"And this is Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of the Werewolf"_ Frankie introduced

_"Nice to meet you"_ Carl said politely, waiting to shake her hand, yet she had a strange feeling about Carl and she hesitated

_"What?"_ Carl asked

_"Clawdeen? Whats the matter?"_ Frankie asked feeling concerned

_"Oh uh nothing, nothing at all"_ Clawdeen answered and shook Carl's hand, but she still felt very suspicious about him

The bell rang and the ghouls just remembered something

_"Oh my ghoul, we're gonna be for fearleading practice"_ Draculaura exclaimed

_"Late for what?"_ Carl asked

_"We'll tell you later, see you at lunch"_ Frankie said while waving

_"Okay sure!"_ Carl waved and he continued his volunteering

Clawdeen looked back at Carl when he was not looking, feeling that there's something going on, when she saw his reaction to the question of what he really is, she thought that he was hiding something dark and dangerous, asuming he would do something they would all regret, but she just continued walking to her fearleading practice, then Toralei and her henchwomen popped out and spied on the echidna, feeling angered about what happened earlier

_"What that new guy did to us was very sneaky, low down and underhanded, I must say, I'm very impressed, girls we should totally get him back"_ Toralei said in a villainous tone, then her partners meowed in agreement

_"And I know just the way to do it"_ Toralei said with a sinister smile

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen, I hope you liked Carl and Lillani's interactions with the two hit shows _"Danny Phantom"_ and _"Monster High"._

What will Skulker and Toralei have in store for Carl and Lillani? we'll find out soon enough

and what about Sandra and Norman? you'll find out in Chapter Four: When Toons Collide Part Three

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	6. Chapter 4: When toons collide Part 3

We know where Fontlaroid, Penelope, Lillani and Carl are located, but where are Sandra and Norman? let's find out now

* * *

In another universe, Sandra was wandering around a city looking for answers to where she is and how to get home

_"What is this town?, sure can't be Ridgeway, way too huge"_ Sandra said to herself, but then someone sprung out of nowhere behind her

"Hey toots, give me the pearls and nobody gets hurt" the figure threatened, this figure was a goat wearing a pinstriped suit

_"Why should I? this necklace is a family treasure"_ Sandra replied

_"I said hand them over!"_ The goat demanded menacingly as he grabbed Sandra's wrist

_"HELP! POLICE! HELP!"_ Sandra shouted in fear

From a far yet close distance, that cry for help alarmed a duck-like character wearing a long sleaved pink shirt with a sweater vest, he was carrying a few groceries to his home until he heard that yell

_"That shriek can only mean thing, crime!"_ the duck said to himself, he sat on his soffa then he pressed on a button on the table next to it, then the couch was spinning horizontally landing him in a strange underground lair, someone else was around fixing a plane that looks like a duck's face, the person fixing it was another duck, he was muscular and wore an outfit resembling a pilot's attire,

_"Launchpad come along, someones's in need of a hero"_ the duck anounced while heading behind a changing screen

_"Just give me a moment DW and the thunderquack will have some new modifications to catch criminals with"_ Launchpad replied

_"Right now we just have to head off two blocks down so maybe we use the thunderquack next time"_ DW said

_"Oh okay, so what's the mission for today?"_ Launchpad asks

_"I'm not sure but we'll soon find out"_ the duck answered then he jumped out the changing screen wearing a rather strange outfit, he wore a purple and pink coat with a cape and mask to match, he also wore a big gray hat as well, he hopped on a motorcycle and with Launchpad in the second seat

_"Ready Launchpad?"_ DW asked

_"Ready DW"_ Launchpad answered

_"Good, now then...Let's get Dangerous"_ he exclaimed as he rides off to where that yell for help came from

Meanwhile with Sandra, she kept running but the goat kept chasing her

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_ she exclaimed

_"There's no use trying to run sweetheart, just hand over the pearls"_ the goat ordered

_"Not on your life you creap"_ Sandra insulted, she kept running until she hit a total dead end, the goat character cornered Sandra, striking her with fear

_"Nowhere to run toots, nobody can save you now"_ the goat threatened again

but suddenly, a cloud of blue smoke came out of nowhere

_"What the heck?"_ Sandra exclaimed to herself

_"I am the terror that flaps in the night"_ said a voice in the smoke cloud

_"Who said that?"_ Sandra exclaimed to herself again

_"Oh no"_ the goat exclaimed

_"I am the rust that paralizes your working gears"_ the voice exclaimes

_"Oh thats just corny"_ Sandra said with distain

_"I am DARKWING DUCK!"_ he said as the smoke cleared up

_"Oh my"_ Sandra said in shock

_"Never fear little miss! Darkwing Duck's here to defend the weak"_ said another voice, it was Launchpad who was trying to catch up

_"Suck gas evil-doer"_ Darwing exclaimes as he shoots his weapon at the goat thug

In another cloud of blue smoke, the only person seen was that goat coughing, the others just disappeared

_"Hey! where'd they go?"_ exclaimed the goat

Meanwhile, Sandra and the two heroes drove to the nearest police station

_"Not to worry ma'm, you'll be most safe in St. Canard when your town protectors are still around"_ Darkwing Duck said to Sandra

As he and his partner drove off, Sandra continued her walk around the city, but she is still worried about where everyone else is

_"Oh dear, I really hope the others are alright, where ever they are"_ Sandra said to herself feeling very concerned

* * *

Meanwhile at the universe where Fontlaroid is, dozens of teenage girls and odd teachers were scoping out on who broke into the archives

_"How do I get out of this place, there's far too many people to notice me"_ he thought to himself

_"Did you girls find the intruder yet?"_ asked the red head

_"No not yet"_ one girl answered, she was a blonde

_"The intruder has to be here somewhere"_ another girl exclaimed, she had short pink hair

_"Not in the closet thats for sure"_ remarked another girl, she had blue pigtails

while the girls weren't looking, Fontlaroid managed to sneak next to the window and jump out with grace until he accidently landed on another girl, she had short maroon hair, wore a t-shirt with a pumpkin in front and a black vest

_"Ow!"_ she exclaimed as she was lying down with the platypus on top

_"Oh crud, please dont be dead"_ Fontlaroid shouted quietly, he held her up listening to her heart beat

_"She's fine, just unconcious"_ he realized, but then another girl, only this one had darker skin, caught glimpse at the platypus holding the girl

_"Who are you and what did you do to Mirta!?"_ the girl shouted

_"What? no no hold on, you don't understand"_ Fontlaroid said in a panic

but then, an elderly woman dressed in blue, and six other teenage girls, and that rabbit Kiko, ran outside to see what was happening

_"Aisha what happened?"_ the elderly woman asked

_"That creature's trying to hurt Mirta!"_ the girl named Aisha answered while pointing at Fontlaroid

_"No wait! listen to me, I landed on her by accident and..."_ before he could finish, Kiko was pointing at both him and and the magical archives

_"Hey wait a minute, he was also the intruder Kiko told me about"_ said the red head glaring at Fontlaroid

_"Breaking in and assulting an Alfea student, obviously working for the Trix"_ exclaimed the blonde

_"The who?"_ Fonty asked

The elderly woman noticed he was holding a book

_"Where did you get that book?"_ she asked

_"Book? what are you...oh shoot"_ Fonty exclaimed realizing he forgot to put the book back

Kiko looked worried about what will happen to Fonty

_"He's a thief trying to steal something for the Trix to learn new dark spells"_ exclaimed the blonde

_"That did it! ready Bloom?"_ the girl in pigtails asked the red head

_"Get ready Winx, Sirenix!"_ the red head named Bloom exclaimed

The girls suddenly shined a bright light morphing them into another image, Bloom's form includes a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hairbow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders.

_"Bloom! Fairy of the dragon flame!"_ she exclaimed

consisted of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top, a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border.

_"Stella! Fairy of the shining sun!"_ the blonde exclaimed

Another girl who had tan skin, her odd form includes a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border.

_"Flora! Fairy of nature!"_ she exclaimed

the girl with the pigtails morphed into her other form that consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border.

_"Musa! Fairy of music!"_ she exclaimed

The pink haired girl's strange form consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border.

_"Techna! Fairy of technology!"_ she exclaimed

And finally, the girl with dark skin transformed her current image into something that includes a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the has fins in the back of her calfs. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eyeshadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks.

_"Aisha! Fairy of waves!"_ she exclaimed

After foreseeing their transformation, he was both amazed yet horrified

_"Give us back that book you thief"_ Stella demanded

_"I'M SCRAMMING OUT OF THIS CREEPY FREAKHOUSE"_ he shouted in fear and he ran like the wind

_"Oh no he's getting away"_ exclaimed Flora in a panic

_"No he ain't, DRAGON FURY!"_ shouted Bloom as she fired her blast at the platypus

_"SON OF A DUNCE!"_ Fonty exclaimed frightfully as he ducked and fortunetly avoided the attack

_"Yeah Bloom, show that mutated duck that nobody steals from Alfea"_ cheered Stella

_"DUCK!?, I'm not a duck, i'm a platypus"_ Fonty said feeling outraged

The attacks just continued, Fonty tried thinking of where he could hide, he hid under a rock where those fairies couldn't find him

_"Where did he go?"_ Aisha asked

_"I'm not sure, but what was that book he was holding?"_ asked Musa

_"Whatever it was, it might not be good, let's just keep looking for him"_ Bloom suggested

_"Good idea"_ replied Flora, and they continue searching for him without realizing he was under the rock, he looked out and got scared and frustrated

_"Well that's just great! now what?, i'm screwed and all because Carl was stupid enough to mess around with the controls!"_ Fontlaroid anounced in aggravation

Out of nowhere, a blue light emerged from thin air, it was hologram of his mentor Norman

_"Norman!?"_ Fonty asked

_"Yes my good friend, it is me"_ Norman answered

_"I'm so happy to see you, where are you? where am I? and where's everyone else at?"_ Fontlaroid asked

_"Everyone has been teleported to different universes due to that mishap with that automobile"_ Norman explained

_"Is there a way for us to get back home?"_ Fontlaroid asked

_"That book will explain everything you need to know"_ explained Norman _"I must be gone for now"_

"_What? no wait, you gotta help me clear my name with those fairies hunting me down, what should I do?"_ he asked in panic

_"All I can say is that you must earn their trust, they could help you in your jouney, goodbye my friend, and good luck"_ Norman answered before his hologram vanished

then Fontlaroid heard a squeeky high pitched voice from behind a tree

"What the heck was that?" he asked himself, then suddenly in front of his face...

"Hi" said a small flying girl in a pink dress

_"JEEPERS!"_ Fonty exclaimed in surprise _"Don't ever do that, you almost gave me a heart attack"_ he said

_"Oh sorry, I couldn't have helped but over hearing that you're having trouble with the Winx"_ she said to Fonty

_"Yeah no kidding, they thought that...wait...you know them?"_ Fonty asked her

_"Why yes, I happen to be one of their bonded pixies, my name's Lockette"_ she introduces herself

_"Well my name is Fontlaroid Platypus, and the reason those fairies were after me was because they thought I stole this book"_ Fontlaroid explained

_"The Heroes of Animation!, are you an anthropomorphic being?"_ Lockette asked with amazement

_"How in the heck did you know about that?"_ Fonty asked

_"I just do thats all, and maybe there's a way I can help you befriend the Winx"_ Lockette suggested feeling optimistic

_"Befriend them!? are you kidding me? after that magical archive humpty dumpty mess I went through, those fairies are hunting me down like a dog"_ Fontlaroid anounced in frustration

_"Don't worry, I have a plan that will fix your problem"_ Lockette replied, she whispered her plan into his earhole, what she was planning made him frown and get wide eyed

_"There is no way that plan will work!"_ Fonty shouted

_"You want to clear your name right? just trust me, please?"_ Lockette begged while smiling

_"Oh okay"_ he answered frustratingly

_"I'll go get my friends, just wait here"_ Lockette suggested, she flew off to look for her friends as Fontlaroid stood there feeling nervous

_"I really hope her plan works, my life depend on it"_ he said to himself, feeling frightened

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen

I also hope you enjoyed Sandra being rescued by _Darkwing Duck_

It looks like Fontlaroid's in a heap of trouble with the Winx

What does Lockette have planned to prove Fontlaroid's innocence, find out next time in "Chapter 5: Operation Anthro"

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	7. Chapter 5: Operation Anthro

Oh dear, looks like Fontlaroid's in a real doozy of a pickle, what does Lockette have in mind to clear Fonty's name? let's find out

* * *

The next morning at a small village in a forest, Fontlaroid, Lockette and her pixie pals were going over their plan to get the Winx Club to trust Fontlaroid, their plan was called "Operation Anthro"

_"So how does this work again?"_ Fontlaroid asks

_"Its very simple, Digit, Jolly, Glim, Zing and Chatta dress up as a flying vindolf hobgoblin who's terrorizing the pixies around Alfea, Tune, Amore, Piff and I will alert the Winx acting like we're really in danger, the winx will head over to the village getting attacked by the beast, and that's where you come in, you protect us, the hobgoblin retreats in fear, and then you'll gain their trust"_ Lockette explained

_"I'm still not so sure this will work"_ he remarked feeling a bit nervous

_"It'll work, we are the Winx Club's bonded pixies afterall"_ replied Digit

_"Plus we might get Roxy to help out"_ remarked Tune

_"Uh who's Roxy?"_ Fontlaroid asked

"_She's the fairy of animals, and since you're a duck, she'll do what ever she can to help"_ answered Zing

_"I'm a platypus"_ Fontlaroid said with a glare

_"No shame in that, alright then let's get this show on the road, remember the signal"_ Zing suggested

_"I cannot believe i'm doing this"_ he muttered to himself

_"Hey wait, how are we gonna go in there?, the shield's up you know"_ replied Chatta

_"You obviously forgot that I am the pixie of portals"_ Lockette answered as opened the shield, Zing and the other pixies got ready in their costume, Font hid in the bushes, Livy went inside to look for Roxy, and Lockette's team went in position to where the Winx could see them

Meanwhile, the Winx were returning to Alfea without any trace of Fonty anywhere

_"Man that little mutant weasel's like a chameleon"_ Stella exclaimed

_"I'm sure he'll be back soon, and when he does we'll be ready for him"_ remarked Bloom

Meanwhile inside the building, a young girl was reading a book, this girl had long pink hair with yellow tips

_"Hey Roxy!"_ shouted a voice down the hall, it was Livy

_"Hi Livy whats up"_ Roxy asked

_"The pixies and I need your help, there's this friend who's been completely judged the wrong way and we need you to help turn this mess around"_ Livy explained

_"Sure, what do you need me to do?"_ Roxy asked

While Roxy and Livy were discussing the plan, something lurked from under Roxy's bed, it was a periwinkle-magenta ferret like creature with four tenticals, piercing blue eyes,batwings and yellow sharp fangs,without Roxy and Livy noticing, this creature was sniffing out a trail from outside and spotted four pixies, the beast starred at them with a nasty look on it's face

Meanwhile, Lockette and her friends were getting ready to put Operation Anthro into action

_"BLOOM! HELP US!"_ Lockette shouted in fake fear which got the Winx Club's attention

_"Lockette! whats the matter?"_ asked Bloom feeling concerned

_"There's a Vindolf Hobgoblin attacking the pixies!"_ Lockette exclaimed

_"Where is it?"_ Aisha asked

_"In the school courtyard, hurry!"_ Lockette suggested

They noticed that the Vindolf cornered Piff, Amore and Tune, ready to devour them viciously

_"OH NO! PIFF"_ Ashia exclaimed

_"GET AWAY FROM AMORE YOU BEAST"_ Shouted Stella

_"TUNE! GET OUT OF THERE! HURRY"_ Musa shouted to Tune

In the bushes, Font was waiting for the signal, but he was getting very worried

_"SOMEBODY HELP US!"_ exclaimed Amore and Tune

just when the monster was about tho eat them alive, Fontlaroid leaps out of the bushes and tackles the creature

_"What was that?"_ Musa exclaimed

_"Look, it's that thieving duck again"_ Stella anounced

_"I'M A PLATYPUS"_ Fontlaroid shouted while tying his tenticals into a knot

_"Are you little guys okay?"_ he asked

_"Oh yes, very much, thank you for saving us"_ replied Amore while hugging him

_"You're more than welcome"_ Fonty said while blushing

_"Wow! You saved the pixies, how come?"_ Flora asked

_"I was trying to tell you that i'm one of the good guys"_ Fonty answered

_"Then why did you steal that book from us? why did you break into magical archives and why did you attack one of our students?"_ Musa reminded him

_"Okay look I never ment to steal any..."_ before he could finish, the rest of the pixies appeared in the costume

_"Grrrr, I'm a Vindolf hobgoblin"_ Digit mimicked

_"Digit? what are you doing?"_ asked Techna

_"Just hanging around"_ Digit answered while chuckling nervously

_"Wait Digit weren't you supposed to be in the vindolf suit?"_ Lockette asked

_"But I am, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job"_ Digit answered

_"Wait, if Digit's team is over there, then what's this?"_ Fontlaroid asked

_"That would be an actual Vindolf"_ Zing answered

_"An actual...Vindolf...Hob...goblin!?"_ Fonty exclaimed in fear as his face turned as white as a ghost, then he fainted

_"Fontlaroid, wake up, oh dear, are you okay?"_ asked Tune, then Roxy and Livy arrived too late

_"Uh oh"_ Livy exclaimed

_"What happened?"_ Roxy asked feeling concerned about Fonty

_"Well, when he found that he was tussling with a real vindolf, he passed out"_ answered Chatta

_"Is he gonna be okay?"_ Asked Bloom

_"I hope so, we should probabliy take him to see Miss Faragonda, he should still explain himself when he wakes up"_ Techna suggested

_"Okay but lets be gentle, we don't wanna frighten him like we did last time"_ Flora figured

_"Good idea"_ everyone agreed, Roxy carried Fonty who was still in a fainted state into the office

10 minutes later, Fontlaroid was waking up in a strange looking office

_"Oh my head, not again, where am I this time?"_ he asked himself while rubbing his head

_"You're in my office recovering from your encounter with the Vindolf"_ answered a voice from behind Fonty, it was the same elderly woman from last night

_"And you are?"_ she asked

_"Uh Fontlaroid, my name is Fontlaroid"_ he answered nervously while shaking her hand

_"I'm Headmistress Faragonda, proud owner of the Alfea school for fairies"_ she introduced

_"Nice to meet you, so why am I here anyway? is it because of last night?"_ Fonty asked

_"Well sorta"_ another voice replied, when he turned around, he noticed the seven same girls from last night

_"Oh no!, Oh no!, Oh no!, OH NO!"_ Fontlaroid exclaimed in fear as he attempted to jump out of the window but Roxy grabbed him by the tail

_"Wait Fonty relax, we're not gonna hurt you, we just wanna talk"_ Roxy explained calming Fonty down

_"Well okay"_ Fonty said fearfully as he sat down

_"We found out why you assulted Mirta, is it because she's a witch?"_ Musa asked

_"What? no, you don't understand, I never even saw her down there when I jumped out, that was not even supposed to happen, it was a complete accident"_ Fontlaroid explained getting defensive

_"Oh, we're very sorry about that, we had no idea"_ Bloom replied

_"No problem"_ Fontlaroid remarked

_"Excuse me Fonty, but what was a strange duck like you doing in the magical archives?"_ Stella asked, that question made Fonty facepalm himself in frustration

_"Okay first of all, i'm a platypus! i'm a PLAT-Y-PUS!, not a duck, I don't do no quacking thing"_ he shouted in aggravation

_"Alright alright, my bad, just chill"_ Stella remarked

_"Secondly, I was just looking for a place to stay for the night, I didn't think anyone actually lived here, i'm very sorry"_ Fonty said feeling guilty

_"No it's our fault, we shouldn't have attacked you in the first place"_ Flora apologized back

_"But what were you doing with that book?"_ Techna asked

_"I just thought this would help me get back to my universe"_ Fonty answered

"_You're not from here?"_ Musa asked getting confused

_"Where are you from exactly?"_ Aisha asked

_"Ridgeway"_ he answered, but then he thought of something

_"Wait I didn't quite catch your names"_ Fonty replied

_"Oh right sorry, my name's Bloom, and these are my friends Stella, Musa, Flora, Techna, Aisha and Roxy"_ Bloom introduces

_"Hello, pleasure to meet you all"_ Fonty replied politely _"My name is..."_

_"We know, it's Fontlaroid, Chatta explained everything"_ Flora finished for him

_"She squealed?"_ Fonty asked in shock

_"Well yeah, she is the pixie of gossip"_ Stella answered

_"That just says it all"_ Fonty remarked which made Flora and Musa giggle a bit

_"Anyway about the book, it had the instructions on how I can travel to different universes"_ Fonty explained, Faragonda took a look at this book

_"Oh my! Heroes of Animation!"_ Faragonda exclaimed

_"does that mean you're..."_ before Techna could finish

_"Yep, he's an anthropomorphic being"_ Digit finished for Techna

_"That's right! and right now I'm on this quest to get all my friends back together and head back home"_ Fonty explained

_"You mean there's more creatures like you around here?"_ Stella asked in amazement

_"Well yes and no, yes there's more anthropomorphic creatures like me, no not around here, but in many other universes"_ Fontlaroid explained

_"Other universes?"_ Aisha asked

_"Yeah, Norman told me so"_ Fonty replied

_"Who's Norman?"_ Musa asked

_"He's sorta my mentor"_ Fonty answered

_"Well Fontlaroid, is there a way you can teleport to those universes?"_ Techna asked

_"I wish I knew, maybe there's a spell in here that can help"_ Fonty thought as he looked through the pages while asking a few questions

_"So you girls are fairies?"_ he asked

_"Yeah, we're the Winx Club"_ Bloom answered

_"You don't say"_ Fonty remarked in amazement

_"And what was that about the Trix last night?"_ he asked

_"The Trix are an evil trio of witches bent on taking over the magical dimmension, one of them has the power to control weather, her name's Stormy, another has the power of darkness and manipulation, her name is Darcy, and their leader is the worst one yet, she could freeze you into a crystal statue if she wants to, her name is Icy"_ Bloom explained

_"I cannot believe you thought I was working for them"_ Fonty said in disgust

_"Yeah, sorry"_ Musa apologized

_"It's okay, wait..didn't you say Mirta was a witch? why does she come to this school then?"_ Fonty asked

_"Well you see, she was different from all the other students at Cloud Tower"_ Faragonda answered

_"Cloud Tower? let me guess, school for witches?"_ Fonty asked

_"You got it"_ Stella answered as Fontlaroid found what he was looking for

_"There it is, a universal portal spell, unfortunetly it only works when the user's inside a mode of transportation"_ Fontlaroid replied

_"I know who could help"_ Techna exclaimed as she got out her phone and called someone she thought would help

Somewhere inside a red tower, there was a young man with orange hair and glasses surfing the web until he got a call from somebody

_"Hello?"_ the young man asked

_"Hey Timmy"_ it was Techna on the other line

_"Oh hi Techna, what's up"_ Timmy asked

_"There's this friend who got transported from another universe and his associates got teleported to other different ones as well, so could you and the other specialists come over and lend a hand?"_ Techna asked

_"Sure, we'll be right over"_ Timmy answered before he hung up, got up and searched for the other specialists

Meanwhile at Alfea

_"So who did you call?"_ Fontlaroid asked

_"That was my boyfriend Timmy, one of the specialists of Red Fountain"_ Techna answered

_"Specialists? Red Fountain?"_ Fonty asked in confusion

_"It's school for heroes, and they're our boyfriends"_ Bloom answered

_"Oh"_ Fonty replied, then suddenly a huge red airship came down for landing, it landed in front of the courtyard

_"There's our ride"_ Musa exclaimed

The Winx, Faragonda, the pixies and Fontlaroid all head outside to meet the people joining them on the adventure, there were six guys walking out, one of them had blonde hair, another had short brown hair, one had long blue hair, one had purple spikey hair and one other guy had dark skin and blonde

_"Sky, so glad you could make it"_ Bloom exclaimes in delight hugging the blonde

_"Glad to see you too Bloom"_ Sky replied hugging back and smiling

_"So they're your boyfriends I presume"_ Fonty asked

_"Yeah, That's Bloom's boyfriend Sky, he's crowned prince of Eraklyon"_ Musa answered

_"you don't say"_ Fonty replied

_"That's Stella's boyfriend Brandon"_ Musa said referring to the young man with brown hair _"That's Helia, he's Flora's boyfriend"_ referring to the one with long blue hair _"Over there is Timmy, Techna's boyfriend, and over there is Roy"_ referring to the dark skinned one with blonde hair

While Musa and Fontlaroid were talking, the guy with purple spikey hair noticed and walked up to Musa interrupting their chat

_"Hey! Hey Musa! who's your new friend"_ the young man said with a scowl on his face

_"Riven this is Fontlaroid, Fontlaroid this is Riven, my boyfriend"_ Musa introduced, and they shook hands without emotion

_"Whats up?"_ Riven introduces with a blank stare

_"Hello"_ Fonty introduces also with a blank stare

_"Oh brother"_ Musa said to herself, feeling that something will go wrong

_"Alright everyone lets get moving"_ Brandon exclaimes

The pixies were told to stay with Faragonda and Roxy where they'll be safe

_"Remember, what you're about to encounter is unlike any adventure you've ever faced, be very carefull"_ Faragonda suggested

_"Sure thing Miss Faragonda"_ replied Bloom

_"Ready Fonty?"_ Musa asked

_"Ready's my middle name"_ he answered, then he opened up the the book and chanted the universal portal spell

_**"Let all who enter the world of unreal, let all gates open and not conseal, help us locate all of our friends, wherever the animation sends"**_

After that, a portal opened up and everyone was prepared

_"Get ready everyone!"_ Bloom exclaimed

The airship was clear for take off and entered the portal

_"Be careful!"_ Faragonda said gently knowing that they will succeed in their quest

But then three shadowy figures followed the airship with malevolent expressions on their faces as they enter the portal while sharing a maniacal laugh

* * *

Well it looks like the Winx Club finally realize the truth thanks to the pixies

Who do think those shadowy female figures could be?

What do you think is in store for our heroes?

And what about the rest of Fontlaroid's pals? find out in "Chapter 6: Beauty and the Bout"

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	8. Chapter 6: Beauty and the Bout

While Fontlaroid and the Winx are on a journey through animation, many others are going through tough situations, lets see whats going with Penelope, shall we?

* * *

This takes place after Jake and Fu wittnessed Penelope's fight with the Darnoc, Penelope thought they were gonna gang up on her so she stood guard

_"Another dragon!? get back lizard lips, you don't wanna mess with me!"_ Penelope exclaimed ferociously holding up her gloved fists of fury

_"Hold it hold it missy, we don't want any trouble! we just came here to take down the Darnoc, but well you beat us to it"_ explained Fu

_"Woah, a female boxing kangaroo that talks and has enough strength to KO a huge lizard, thats a new one"_ Jake remarked in amazement

_"Yeah so what? I'm a talking kangaroo, he's a talking dog and you're a red dragon, your point is?"_ Penelope asked in a sassy tone

_"Just for the record, I don't always look like this"_ Jake anounced

_"What do you mean?"_ Penelope asked

_"Just hop on my back, gramps will explain everything"_ Jake suggested

_"Okay, sure"_ Penelope replied as she hopped on, so Jake, Fu and Penelope fly off to find Jake's grandfather, right after they left, a portal opened up and a red airship frew right out, it's Fontlaroid and the Winx, yet the airship looks a little bit damaged

_"Everyone okay?"_ Helia asked while holding Flora

_"I suppose"_ Fontlaroid exclaimes while rubbing head _"Ow doggone it, what hit us?"_

_"Beats me, but where are we anyway?"_ asked Stella

_"I don't know, but I suggest we.."_ before he could finish, he turned around and saw the Darnoc all battered and bruised

_"Oh great scott"_ he replied to the sight of the creature "_What in heaven's name is that thing?"_ he asked

_"Lets just sneak off before it gets up"_ Musa suggested as they all sneak off

Meanwhile, Jake and his passengers land towards a nearby antique store

_"Alright dragon dude, whats the big secret?"_ Penelope asked, growing impatient

_"This"_ Jake answered, he was transforming into his real self, his true form was a 12-year-old boy with black hair with dark green highlights, black eyes, wearing a red and yellow jacket, blue shorts, and black and white shoes, Penelope looked very shocked had her mouth wide open and her eyes widened as well

_"What?"_ Jake asked, at the response, she snapped right out of her dazed state

_"Sorry, its just that when I saw you transform from a dragon to a human, I didn't know what to say"_ she explained

_"You must be new here, my name's Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon"_ Jake introduces

_"Cool, the name's Penelope Kangaroo, i'm actually from Ridgeway"_ Penelope remarked

_"Really?"_ Jake Long asks

_"Excuse me, my name's Fu, I'm his trusted advisor"_ Fu introduces

_"Oh hi"_ Penelope replied while shaking his paw

_"So what is this place anyway?"_ she asks

_"This pad is where my grandpa works, he could help"_ Jake replied when opening the door

_"Yo gramps, it's Jake and Fu, there's someone here to see you"_ Jake yelled while looking for his grandfather, until a loud scream occured

_"JAKE LONG! WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FIND THIS UNKOWN CREATURE!"_ yelled the voice, he was actually a short old man, he wore a blue robe and had a long chinese looking beard and mustache

_"Well actually gramps, we found her"_ Jake replied

_"So he's your grandfather?"_ Penelope asks Jake

_"That's him, his name's Luong Lao Shi, he taught Jake everything he needed to know to being a dragon"_ Fu replied

_"And who's this new young lady?"_ Lao asked

_"This is Penelope, man you should've seen her with the Darnoc"_ Jake exclaimed

_"A darnoc?, I hope you didn't get hurt by such a beast"_ Lao remarked with concern

_"Personally, I would worry about the darnoc"_ Fu said

_"Pardon me?"_ Lao asked in confusion

_"Penelope was putting the smack down on that thing"_ Jake ansered

_"Interesting, a female anthropomorphic creature with enough power to defeat a far more formidable foe"_ Lao exclaimed in amazement

_"How did you know I was anthropomorphic?"_ Penelope asks in shock

_"Well you have this extraordinary vibe that have never felt in a long time since Fu"_ Lao answered

_"What? he's anthropomorphic too?"_ she asked in shock

_"Yep"_ Fu answered

_"Small world, so anyway, do you know where I am?"_ Penelope asks

_"You're in Manhattan"_ Jake answered

_"Manhattan?, as in Manhattan New York?"_ Penelope asks in surprize

_"Why yes"_ Lao answered

Meanwhile, The Winx were wandering around trying to find Fontlaroid's friends, unfortunetly Fontlaroid and Riven were arguing over which way they should go

_"Riven i'm telling you this route would go much faster"_ Fonty remarked

_"Yeah, if you wanna go into traffic, we have to go this way"_ Riven replied pointing at his left

_"But there's too much construction going on there!"_ Fonty argued

_"Will you just trust me, it'll past, it'll be fine"_ Riven argued back

_"Yeah like it did when that warp nearly got the airship completely destroyed"_ Fonty remarked

_"That was not my fault!"_ Riven shouted

_"Guys stop, we have to keep moving"_ Bloom said trying to end this debate

_"Riven I think we better..."_ Musa got interupted

_"Musa please, Fontlaroid and I are having a discussion"_ Riven interupted

_"More like a person who's completely RIGHT arguing with a person who's completely WRONG"_ Fontlaroid snapped

_"I'm glad you see things my way"_ Riven replied which got Fontlaroid annoyed

_"BLAST IT ALL RIVEN"_ Fontlaroid snapped again

But then they heard a blast coming from the west side of town

_"What the heck was that?"_ Stella exclaimed

_"We better check it out"_ Bloom suggested

They all ran over to see what was going on, the citizens were running in fear, while Fontlaroid and the Winx were checking it out, Penelope and the others at the antique store heard the same thing

_"Woah what's going on out there?"_ Jake asked in shock

_"I'm picking up a truckload of unknown auras"_ Fu exclaimes while checking his scanner

_"Time for the AmDrag to take these clowns down town, DRAGON UP!"_ Jake exclaimes as he transforms back into his dragon form

_"Penelope, you should accompany Jake and Fu, they could use some assistance"_ Lao suggested

_"Sure thing"_ Penelope answered as she hopped on Jake's back and they ride off to investigate the issue

Meanwhile, Fonty and the Winx were trying to find the cause of all this trouble until Flora noticed something in the sky

"Everyone look!" Flora exclaimes pointing at three females causing calatoral damage

the first female was dressed in a blue sleeveless vest-like shirt and matching hip-hugger pants and elbow-length fingerless gloves, had cold blue eyes with dark blue eye shadow and platinum-blond hair that wend down to her ankles. Around her neck was a necklaces with a silver 'I' charm

The second woman was dressed in a dark-purple, almost black bodysuit with a sleeveless top and capri-style pants with matching fingerless gloves. She had brown eyes with purple eye shadow and brown hair that also wend down to her ankles. Around her neck was a necklaces with a silver 'D' charm

The third wore a light purple and maroon dress that ended above the knee with matching boots and gloves. She had short purple hair and sickly green eyes with maroon eye shadow. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver 'S' charm.

All three of these girls seemed to be pulsating with maliciousness and vile intentions

_"Icy, Darcy and Stormy!"_ Bloom exclaimed

_"Who the heck are they?"_ Fontlaroid asks

_"Well, remember the Trix that we have mentioned earlier? thats them"_ Stella answered

_"Look who's here, the Wimps Club and their boytoys"_ Darcy insulted

_"And I see they got a new mascot"_ Stormy insulted Fonty with laughter

_"What do you want this time?"_ Bloom asks feeling annoyed

_"Your pet has something that we need for universal domination, that book"_ Icy answered while pointing at Fontlaroid

_"PET!? I'M NO PET!"_ Fonty shouted in anger

_"Hand over the book"_ Icy demanded

_"Only from my cold dead webbed hands"_ Fonty exclaimes

_"Works for me"_ Stormy remarked and shouted _"HURRICANE HORROR"_

A powerfull storm occured and was aiming at Fonty, but fortunetely the lightning bolts kept missing as Fontlaroid was running and dodging

_"Uh Bloom, I could use a hand over here"_ Fonty shouted

_"Lets go Winx, Sirenix"_ Bloom exclaimed as they transform into their fairy forms once again

_"SOLARIA SOLAR BLAST!"_ Stella exclaims when shooting a blast of light

That blast temporarely took down Darcy

_"AVALANCHE ASSULT"_ Icy shouts when blasting powerful winds of ice

_"DRAGON SHIELD!"_ Bloom exclaimed, creating a shield made of fire, blocking Icy's attack

While the Winx and Trix were going at each other, Jake, Fu Penelope arrived just in time to see what was going on

_"Woah, a war between witches, there's something you don't see everyday"_ Jake said

Penelope then noticed someone ducking for cover

_"Is that Fontlaroid? Jake let me down"_ Penelope suggested

Then the Winx, the Trix, the Specialists and Fontlaroid noticed something coming at them

_"Oh no, what now?"_ Fonty exclaims in fear

It was Jake Long with Fu Dog on board

_"Reinforcements?"_ Icy asked

_"You can call me the American Dragon"_ Jake exclaimed as he shot out his firey breath

_"This is insane!"_ Fonty exclaims

_"HEY FONTLAROID!"_ a familiar voice exclaims

_"What the...wait..could it be?"_ Fonty asks in shock, he turned around and saw Penelope

_"PENELOPE!"_ Fonty exclaimed in delight

_"Look out!"_ Penelope shouted

_"Huh?"_ he exclaims as he turned around only to see an icy wind which froze Fontlaroid solid

_"Fonty! oh no"_ Penelope shouted

_"DRAGON FURY!"_ Bloom shouted as she blasted Icy into a brick wall

_"Wait, where's Fonty?"_ Musa asked

_"Over there next to that girl"_ Stella answered as they run over to him, Penelope thought they were gonna hurt him, but the Winx thought the same thing about her

_"You better stay away from him"_ Penelope demanded

_"What? you get away from him!"_ Stella demanded back

Then Jake noticed the Winx getting towards Penelope and rushed down

_"Get any closer and i'll have your butts dropkicked to DillyDale"_ Penelope threatened

_"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice...DRAGON BLAST"_ Bloom shouted as she almost fried Penelope but it thawed out Fontlaroid

_"Th-Th-Th-Thanks"_ Fonty exclaimed while shivering

_"I said leave him alone!"_ Penelope yelled

_"Penelope! wait! they're not our enemies"_ Fonty remarked

_"Fonty! you're okay!"_ Penelope yelled in joy as she hugged Fonty which made him blush, as did Penelope when she let go

_"Yo Penelope, who's the mammal in the coat?"_ Jake asked as he was landing

_"Oh no! get away from from me!"_ shouted Fontlaroid in fear

_"Fontlaroid just chill, this is my new friend Jake, Jake this is my friend Fontlaroid"_ Penelope introduces

_"Wh-Wh-Wh-What large claws you have"_ Fonty exclaimed as he shook hands nervously

_"Fontlaroid get back!"_ Bloom shouted as she was about to attack

_"No Bloom don't, she's one of my friends"_ Fonty yelled

_"What?"_ Bloom asked as she held back her attack _"You two know each other?"_

"_Yes, this is Penelope, Penelope this is Bloom, she and her friends helped me look for you"_ Fonty introduced

_"Wait, Fonty you were actually looking for me?"_ Penelope asked while smiling and blushing

_"Well yeah"_ Fonty answered while blushing

_"I see where this is going"_ Stella said with a grin

Suddenly...

_"Oh how touching, I could just die"_ Mocked Icy

_"It's over for you and your girlfriend duckface"_ Darcy threatened

_"First of all she's not my girlfriend, and secondly you're out numbered so what do think will happen?"_ Fonty asked with a threat

The Trix took thought and figured they need to retreat...for now

_"This isn't over freaks"_ Stormy shouted as they flew off

_"What was that all about"_ Jake asked turning back to a human

_"Woah, did he just transform into a human?"_ Aisha asked

_"You'd get used to it"_ Fu answered

_"Did the dog just talk?"_ Roy asked

_"Oops"_ Fu said while covering his mouth

_"Uh Fonty, what is going on?"_ Penelope asked

_"I honestly don't know, personally I think everyone around here is completely insane"_ Fonty remarked

_"Let's get outta here before we attract any more attention"_ Bloom suggested

_"I know just the place to go"_ Penelope replied

moments later they all meet at the antique store discussing what was happening

_"Okay so let me get this straight, you and the weird platypus know each other,your other friends got warped to other universes, he was joined by a group of fairies, witches were attacking him because he was carrying this freaky book and a hologram of an old emu granted them a journey?"_ Jake summarized

_"Yep, that pretty much sums it up"_ Fonty replied

_"I know about this book, but I thought it was only a legend"_ Lao said

_"It has the ability to transport you to many other universes? wow"_ Penelope remarked

_"That and more"_ Techna answered

_"And now there's only four more friends to find"_ Fonty replied

_"I hope they're not as insane as this one"_ Riven remaked referring to Penelope

_"Hey back off, she's not insane, she was just trying to protect a friend"_ Fonty shouted

_"She was hanging out with a half dragon half human, how's that not freaky?"_ Riven snapped

_"Oh and that's coming from a guy who has an on and off relationship with a musical fairy"_ Fonty remarked with attitude, that burn got Riven ver offended

_"Hey you wanna take this outside?"_ Riven asked with a threat

_"Anytime, anywhere!"_ Fonty yelled clenching his fists

_"Penelope tell your boyfriend to chillax"_ Musa demanded in aggravation

_"Only if you tell your's to..woah woah..he is not my boyfriend"_ Penelope yelled getting all defensive

_"It seemed like it downtown"_ Musa remarked

_"Don't tell me who my boyfriend is...isn't"_ Penelope demanded

_"Think you're funny?"_ Riven asked in an annoyed tone

_"Hey you're the comedian, you certainly got the hair for it"_ Fonty remarked with a grin

_"Okay NOW you're asking for it"_ Riven threatened

_"I'm BEGGING for it, who's gonna give it to me?"_ Fonty asked with attitude

_"ME, with one arm tied behind my back!"_ Riven shouted

Bloom thought this bickering had to stop

_"That's enough all of you, we need to focus, if we wanna fight something it would have to be bad guys not each other"_ Bloom exclaimed

_"I'm sorry, it's just that i'm worried that the rest of my friends might be in danger and..."_ before Fonty could finish

_"No Font, I should be sorry, I kinda acted like a jerk"_ Riven said putting his hand on Fonty's shoulder feeling guilty

_"We both did"_ Fonty replied

_"So Fonty, how are we gonna fix the airship?"_ Aisha asked

_"Uh hey Jake, do you have any repairment potion we could use?"_ Fonty asked

_"Got it right here"_ Jake answered while searching though the cabinet

_"Now Fontlaroid, I must inform you that on your quest, there's a threat that must be vanquished, and you must gather up all the help you can get"_ Lao suggested

_"Yes sir"_ Fonty replied

_"Hey Fonty?"_ Penelope asks

_"Yeah Penelope?"_ Fonty replies

_"Do you suppose maybe...if Jake and Fu come along with us on the journey?"_ Penelope asks

_"What? How come?"_ Fonty asks feeling concerned

_"If we are going on this journey, Lao said we need all the help we can get"_ Penelope answers

_"True"_ Lao replied

_"But whose gonna help watch the antique store and keep the peace with the magical creatures?"_ Fu asks

_"Don't worry dog, Trixie and Spud will take our place while i'm gone"_ Jake answered

_"Oh I feel so much better"_ Fu exclaims in fear

_"alright everyone let's get a move on"_ Fonty exclaims as everyone except Lao left the antique store and head out to continue their quest

_"Good luck Jake"_ Lao said as they all left

Meanwhile at where the airship landed, Jake poured the potion all over the engine and the airship was as good as new

_"Thanks again Jake"_ Bloom said

_"No prob"_ Jake replied

_"You remember the spell right?"_ Stella asks

_"Sure do"_ Fonlaroid answers as he whipped out the animation book and chanted the spell

_**"Let all who enter the world of unreal, let all gates open and not conseal, help us locate all of our friends, wherever the animation sends"**_

As he finished chanting the spell, the portal opened once again

_"Here goes nothing"_ Timmy exclaims as the airship prepares to take off and enter the portal to the next universe, meanwhile three familiar witches were watching from a distance

_"Get ready sisters, lets show those goody-goody losers what we're made of"_ Icy exclaims as she and her sisters entered the portal while sharing an evil laugh

* * *

Fontlaroid and Penelope have reunited once again and they even have Jake Long and the Winx Club working together, what a great team

What do you think the Trix are planning this time?

What universe do you think our heroes will enter next? Find out in "Chapter 7: Ghost of a chance"

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	9. Chapter 7: Ghost of a Chance

Now that Fontlaroid and Penelope are reunited with the help of the Winx Club and American Dragon, they all team up to search for the rest of Fonty's pals, and what is this threat that Lao mentioned earlier? could it be way worse than the Trix? we'll never know unless we go on with the story.

* * *

The next scene takes place where Lillani was taking a tour around a high school called "Casper High" the man giving her the tour was an adult figure who looked a little bit out of shape and he had a black goatee

_"Until we get you situated Miss Possum, I suggest you take a look around and meet some new friends just to get the hang of Casper High"_ the guide suggested

_"Sure thing Mr. Lancer, thanks for showing me around, but just to let you know, my attendence is only temporary until my real school gets fumigated"_ Lillani pointed out while shaking his hand politely then walks away to look around

_"She may look strange but she's a very nice girl, so polite, so well mannered, not like Mr. Danny Fenton that's for sure"_ Mr. Lancer said to himself with a chuckle

While she was looking around, she noticed something outside, it was a strange portal

_"What's that thing?"_ Lillani exclaimed, but then she heard something down the hall, it sounded like a fight going on, she had to head down and see what was going on

_"Dash! put me down, you don't wanna make me mad"_ the young man shouted, this young man looked 14, he had black hair blue eyes, he wore a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, he was seen getting lifted by the collar by a blonde jock

_"What do you say you just stop looking all down in the dumps Fentool"_ the jock named Dash answered as he threw the young man at a trash cann

As the jocks were laughing, Lillani looked very ticked and figured she had to do something about this sensless harrassment, luckily she had an idea

_"What's wrong Fentool? got some junk in your trunk?"_ the idiot jock joked

_"Hey pinheads!"_ Lillani exclaims getting the jocks' attention

_"A new girl"_ one other jock exclaimed

_"And an ugly one at that"_ one girl exclaimed with a hispanic accent

_"What do you want?"_ Dash asked

_"Oh nothing really, I just heard that the chess club room got infested with termites, so the members got moved to the gym, which means that the football team has to go outside and practice"_ Lillani explained with a smile

_"WHAT!? NO WAY!"_ the two jocks shouted in frustration

_"Way"_ Lillani replied with a grin

_"No way nerds are forcing us out of the gym"_ Dash shouted

_"Way"_ Lillani replied again with another grin

_"Come on Kwan, we gotta talk to coach"_ Dash exclaims as he runs like the wind

_"Right behind you Dash"_ Kwan replied as he ran behind him

After that problem got handled, Lillani ran over to see if that boy was alright

_"Are you okay?"_ Lillani asks with compassion, giving the boy a hand

_"I'll be fine, you must be new here"_ he remarked

_"Yeah, my name's Lillani O. Possum, you could probably tell why"_ Lillani replied referring to her appearance

_"No big deal, and my name's Danny Fenton"_ he introduced while shaking her hand

_"These are my friends Sam and Tucker"_ Danny introduces his friends, Sam is a goth and Tucker is an african-american techno enthusiast

_"It's really nice meet you"_ Tucker said politely

_"Really? so it doesn't freak you out that I look like an opossum?"_ Lillani asked in confusion

_"Oh believe me, we've seen stranger things"_ Sam replied

_"Hey wait...haven't I seen you before?"_ Lillani asks Danny suspiciously and he sorta sweats a little

_"Yeah well... I kinda get that alot"_ Danny defends

_"So Lillani, wanna hang with us at Danny's place for the weekend? if thats okay with you"_ Tucker asks

_"Okay sure"_ Lillani answers with a smile

_"Great, we'll see you then, plus Danny's house can't really be missed"_ Sam said

_"Hey guys I gotta get to class, i'll come by tomorrow at 12 pm"_ Lillani exclaims as she waves

_"Sure thing"_ Danny replies waving back, after that little interraction, Lillani was still thinking about she'd seen Danny before

Meanwhile, the heroes in the airship arrived out of that same portal Lillani had seen

_"Stay sharp team, for all we know, this universe could be just as dangerous"_ Fontlaroid alerted

_"Right, we'd better split up, Fontlaroid you and Penelope look in the west side, Jake and Fu search the east, the Winx and I will look around the north and south"_ Bloom suggested

_"And we'll stay and guard the ship"_ Sky also suggested

_"Alright everyone, let's spread out!"_ Fontlaroid exclaimes as everyone headed in different directions, but someone was spying from behind a tree, it was that same freaky robot hunter from before

_"I don't believe my eyes, three more anthropomorphic beings, six winged teen girls, and a dragon! this will be most interesting"_ the hunter exclaims with a grin

Later on at night, she didn't know where to sleep so she looked around, that bench was the only option

_"It may not be fasionable but it'll have to do"_ Lillani said to herself, she lied down on the bench while shivering, she was also hoping that she'll find her friends again, especially Carl

The next morning, she woke up feeling like a wreck until she saw the same young man from yesterday, she quickly got back to her beauty and ran up

_"Hey Danny"_ she exclaimed

_"Oh hi Lillani"_ Danny greeted

_"I was just looking for you, I still need to know where your house is so we can hang out"_ Lillani explained

_"Oh! well just follow me"_ Danny suggested as they both walk down to his house

When they got there, something strange happened, Danny's breath turned ice blue as he gasped

_"Oh no! not now"_ Danny said to himself quietly

_"Huh? did you say something?"_ Lillani asked

_"Uh Lillani, I have to be somewhere for a sec but i'll be right back"_ he exclaims as ran very quickly

_"Okay, that's just freaky"_ Lillani said to herself in confusion, but then a different redhead opened the front door

_"Oh hey! you must be the new girl Danny was talking about, i'm his sister Jazz"_ the redhead introduces

_"My name's Lillani, Danny invited me to hang out with him, Sam and Tucker"_ Lillani explains

_"Oh well until he comes back, maybe you and I could hang out"_ Jazz suggests

_"Sure"_ Lillani answers with a smile

_"Oh and if you notice two crazy ghost hunters, please don't notice them"_ Jazz asks getting worried

_"Huh?"_ Lillani exclaims in confusion

Then two adults walked in, one was a man wearing an orange jumpsuit, the other was a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit

_"Who's your new friend sweetie?"_ the woman asked gently

_"Mom, Dad, this is Lillani, she's new in town and she came over to hang with Danny and his friends"_ Jazz introduces

_"Why hello there, nice to meet you, my name's Jack Fenton and this is Maddie Fenton"_ Jack greets while shaking Lillani's hand

But then an alarm was set off somewhere downstairs

_"Maddie! we've got ghost trouble again, stay here kids, i'll blast that spectre molecule by molecule"_ Jack exclaims while carrying a bazooka and running downstairs

While the parents ran outside to fight against this "ghost trouble", Lillani looked very freaked out and was about to ask something about them

_"They're the ghost hunters"_ Jazz replies while facepalming herself

_"Oh really? I haven't noticed"_ Lillani joked which made them both laugh a bit, but then that young man that saved Lillani's life earlier came crashing through the window

_"Hey it's that guy who rescued me from those blobs when I just arrived here"_ Lillani exclaims in shock

_"Oh no, Danny!"_ Jazz exclaimed

_"What? you know this guy?"_ Lillani asks, and Jazz acted like she blew a secret

_"Uh...well..sorta"_ Jazz answered while smiling nervously, then the hero was unconcious and was unwillingly transforming into something very shocking, it was Danny Fenton

_"That hero was actually...Danny Fenton!?"_ Lillani shouts in shock, then Danny got up

_"Ow, ugh, what happened?"_ Danny asks while looking at Jazz and Lillani, he felt like something just happened

_"I knew you looked familiar, you're that hero who saved me"_ Lillani anounced in total amazement, but then that same hunter came from where Danny had crashed, this hunter left Lillani in terror

_"Who are you?"_ Lillani asks while trembling in fear

_"I am Skulker, and you my anthropomorphic friend, are my prey"_ he introduces while pointing his weapon at Lillani

_"Anthropomorphic?"_ Jazz asks in confusion

_"I don't know about that"_ Danny remarks while rubbing his head _"But I do know one thing, I'M GOING GHOST!"_

He transforms back into his heroic form, then suddenly Sam and Tucker were coming from upstairs to see what was going on

_"What? Skulker?"_ Tucker shouts

_"You guys know too?"_ Lillani asks

_"Well not Danny's parents, you probably know why"_ Sam answers

Meanwhile, Fontlaroid and Penelope were walking through the neighborhood looking for their lost friends

_"Penelope i'm telling you we're lost, if we don't find our friends and get back home soon, we'll be more screwed than the bolts on Frankenstein's neck"_ Fonty remarked in frustration

_"Oh lighten up dude, it's a beautiful day, and besides its the perfect morning for..."_ Penelope tried to finish, but she was blushing

_"For what?"_ Fonty asks feeling confused

_"You know...us"_ Penelope answered, and that made Fontlaroid blush as well

_"Oh...really?...I uh...I didn't notice"_ Fonty replied while sweating a bit

_"Hey Fonty, I know we fight sometimes but that doesn't make us any less as friends right?"_ Penelope asks feeling nervous

_"What do you mean? yes we fight but we're still friends, unlikely friends but friends nevertheless"_ Fonty answers in a heartwarming tone

_"Oh cool"_ Penelope exclaimed as the two continued their walk, by the time they've reached a right turn, they were holding hands without even knowing it, when they found out, they each let go and blushed a little bit

_"Sorry about that"_ Fonty said while blushing

_"No no, it's my fault"_ Penelope replied while giggling, and they continue their stroll, but they've been feeling something inside as they gazed at the sunrise, could it be...Love?

****Love Will Find A Way****  
Sung by:  
Liz Callaway and Gene Miller

**_In a perfect world_**  
**_One we've never known_**  
**_We would never need to face the world alone_**

**_They can have the world_**  
**_We'll create our own_**  
**_I may not be brave or strong or smart_**  
**_But somewhere in my secret heart_**

**_I know_**  
**_Love will find a way_**  
**_Anywhere I go_**  
**_I'm home_**  
**_If you are there beside me_**

**_Like dark turning into day_**  
**_Somehow we'll come through_**  
**_Now that I've found you_**  
**_Love will find a way_**

_"So Font, I was just wondering, have you ever found that someone yet?"_ Penelope asks feeling her heart beating

_"Well...no, I haven't, but I wish I have"_ Fonty replied feeling alone _"What about you?"_

_"Me neither, pretty weak right?"_ Penelope asked feeling ashamed of herself

_"No, not at all, that's very natural, it could happen to anybody"_ Fonty exclaims while holding her hands

_"True"_ Penelope replied while looking into his eyes

_"You know, your eyes look very lovely in this distance"_ Fonty complimented

_"Thanks, so do yours"_ Penelope complimented back while sweating

They just stare at each other like there's no tomorrow

_**I was so afraid**_  
_**Now I realize**_  
_**Love is never wrong**_  
_**And so it never dies**_

_**There's a perfect world**_  
_**Shining in your eyes**_  
_**And if only they could feel it too**_  
_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know**_  
_**Love will find a way**_  
_**Anywhere we go**_  
_**We're home**_  
_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_  
_**Somehow we'll come through**_  
_**Now that I've found you**_  
_**Love will find a way**_

_"It's a very beautiful morning today with the sunrise"_ Penelope replied while holding his hand

_"Now that I'm with you, it is now"_ Fonty remarked with charm as they're about to kiss

**_I know love will find a way_**

Just as they were about to kiss, they both heard an explosion two blocks down

_"Did you hear that?"_ Penelope asked in confusion

_"That can't be good"_ Fonty answers being worried as they immediately run down to where that explosion occured

Meanwhile..

_"Tucker, the thermos is at the lab, hurry up and bring it"_ Danny suggested

_"Can do"_ Tucker replied as he ran downstairs

Then there was a knock on a door

_"Hello?"_ Sam asks as she opened the door, but was shocked to see who it was, it was Penelope and Fontlaroid "Oh..my...gosh"

_"Hi, we came over to see what exploaded in here"_ Penelope explains

_"Trust me, you don't wanna come in here, and who are you?"_ Sam asks while creaped out

_"Oh my name's Fontlaroid, and this is Penelope"_ he introduced

_"And...you're animals? freaky"_ Sam exclaims

_"Yeah, we get that alot"_ Penelope remarks, then a blast of green energy came out through the window

_"What the heck was that?"_ Fontlaroid exclaims in shock

Sam figured she should tell them, they don't seem too normal anyway

"Look guys we're very busy, a new possum kid just came to town, a psychotic hunter is attacking and we don't want anyone else to get hurt" Sam explained and Fontlaroid heard something in that sentence that sounds familiar

_"Woah hang on..what was that?"_ Fonty asks in surprise

_"We're very busy?"_ Sam asnswers

_"Uh no, after that"_ Fonty remarks

_"A psychotic hunter's attacking?"_ Sam answers

_"No no, in the middle"_ Fonty shouted in annoyence

_"A new possum kid came to town?"_ Sam answers again

_"YES YES THATS IT, did this possum have blonde hair, white gogo boots and an aqua-marine outfit?"_ Fonty asks

_"Uh...yeah"_ Sam answers

_"Fonty!, Lillani's in danger"_ Penelope exclaims while shaking Fonty

_"Could you make a memo of that and entitle it CRAP I ALREADY KNOW?"_ Fonty asks in frustration

_"Wait..you know Lillani?"_ Sam asks in confusion

_"Yes just let us in"_ Penelope demanded as they enter to see Lillani and Jazz watching Danny battle Skulker

_"What in the name of Paul Frees is going on?"_ Fonty asks in both confusion and fear

_"Well first off, my name's Sam, the girl next to your friend is Jazz, over there is Tucker, that's Skulker the ghostzone's greatest hunter and the kid fighting him is Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom"_ Sam explains

Fonty broke out his communicator to reach the Winx and Jake

_"Bloom! Jake! we just found another of our friends, but she's in big trouble, if you see green blasts of energy coming from somewhere, that's where we are, hurry"_ Fontlaroid suggested

_"Sure thing bro"_ Jake replied from the communicator

_"We're on our way"_ Bloom replied as well before Fonty turned off his communicator

Lillani then noticed Sam talking to Fonty and Penelope

_"FONTY!, PENELOPE!"_ Lillani shreaked with joy as she ran over to them and hugged them

_"Lillani, we're so glad you're alive"_ Penelope remarked with happiness, then Skulker noticed them hugging it out and aimed his bazooka at them

_"Well it looks like I have two more anthropomorphic beings to add in my trophy room"_ Skulker exclaims with a grin

_"How do you know what we are?"_ Fonty asks in amazement

_"When you're the ghostzone's greatest hunter, you learn about all rare one of a kind creatures"_ Skulker answers

_"This guy's kinda conceited"_ Fonty whispers

Tucker arrived just in time with the Fenton Thermos, then Danny gave a roundhouse kick right into Skulker's face

_"Get away from them"_ Danny demanded

_"Hey guys, this hero saved my life once I was warped to this universe"_ Lillani told Penelope and Fontlaroid

_"Wait...you're from another universe?"_ Jazz asks in confusion

_"Danny! catch!"_ Tucker shouts as he throws the thermos to Danny, he opens it up and it's sucking Skulker in

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ Skulker exclaims as he gets pulled in, then Jake Long, Fu and the Winx arrived just in time...sorta

_"Well looked who finally showed up"_ Penelope shouts in aggravation

_"Hey we would've been here sooner but there were two weirdos in jumpsuits were attacking us and thought we were ghosts"_ Stella explained

_"My parents"_ Danny said as he transformed back into his human form, and everyone was completely freaked out, except Lillani, Sam, Tucker and Jazz

_"Another one? how many doggone shapeshifters is one person supposed to withstand?"_ Fonty shouted

_"Right now I have to head down to lab so I can put Skulker back into the ghostzone"_ Danny announced as he, Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran downstairs

"Hey you! you guys might need to explain whats going on" Tucker suggested, they all head down

They entered a strange looking lab with a portal, Danny inserted the thermos to one of the portal's slots and Skulker was sent back to where he came

_"So Lillani, who are these guys?"_ Danny asks

_"These are my best friends, Fontlaroid and Penelope, but these other guys, I don't know"_ Lillani explains

_"These are my new allies the Winx Club; Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa and Aisha"_ Fonty introduced

_"And this is Jake Long and Fu Dog"_ Penelope introduced

_"So what was that about another universe you've mentioned earlier?"_ Jazz asks

_"Well there was this incident that caused me and my friends to get teleported to different universes"_ Fontlaroid answers

_"So you're not ghosts or anything?"_ Sam asks in confusion

_"What? no, what gave you that idea?"_ Penelope asks in disgust

_"Well, a while ago Danny got into an accident that gave him ghost powers which help him fight off ghosts and put them back into the ghostzone"_ Tucker explained

_"Like that lunatic hunter?"_ Lillani asks

_"Exactly"_ Danny answers

_"Oh geez, fairies, witches, dragons AND ghosts? I feel like we've entered the twilight zone"_ Fontlaroid exclaimed

_"So how did all of you get here?"_ Jazz asks

_"This book; Heroes of Animation, it helps us travel to any universe"_ Fonty explained

_"And why did Skulker call you anthropomorphic beings?"_ Tucker asked

_"Because we are, anyway now that we've found Lillani, there's only three more to find"_ Penelope exclaimes

_"There's more?"_ Danny asks

_"Yeah, but in other universes"_ Penelope answers

_"Alright everyone, let's get moving"_ Fonty suggested, but Lillani thought about something

_"Hey guys wait up, maybe they could come with us, they seem totally cool"_ Lillani suggested

_"Are you crazy? don't you think we might put these guys in danger?"_ Fonty remarked

_"Dude, I'm half ghost and Jazz, Sam and Tucker always help me catch these ghosts"_ Danny said

_"He has a point FontMan, besides he could helps take down this threat that Gramps mentioned"_ Jake reminded

_"Alright fine, but Jazz must stay to keep you're parents occupied"_ Fonty suggested which made Jazz frown a bit

_"Looks like we've got a ghostboy in our arsenal of heroes"_ Musa joked

_"But why must Sam and Tucker come along?"_ Jazz asks

_"Because Tucker's good with technology and Sam's good with combat"_ Danny answers

_"Come on everyone, time is of the very essence"_ Techna announced as they all exit the home, except for Jazz, then later Jack and Maddie came home

_"Hey Jazz, where's Danny and his friends?"_ Maddie asked

_"Uh...they just remembered that the school's going on a weeklong fieldtrip, they were in too much of a hurry to tell you, and Danny says he has the thermos to catch any ghost just in case"_ Jazz lied while smiling nervously

_"That's my boy, a chip off the old block"_ Jack exclaims while smiling

Meanwhile at the airship, Fontlaroid introduces Danny and his friends to the Specialists and Tucker was beyond impressed about the airship's technology

_"WOW! this is awesome"_ Tucker said in amazement

_"Thanks, I made some modifications"_ Timmy replied

Meanwhile Danny and Sam were still talking to Fonty and his friends about the book

_"So this book tells you the history of animation and it has any spell that relates to it, including universal transportation?"_ Danny asks in wonder

_"Exactly"_ Fonty answered

_"Ready when you are Fontlaroid"_ Aisha shouts

_"Oh right, you guys might need to find someplace to sit"_ Fonty suggested, as they head off, Fontlaroid chants the spell once again

_**"Let all who enter the world of unreal, let all gates open and not conseal, help us locate all of our friends, wherever the animation sends"**_

As he finished chanting the spell, the portal opened once more and the airship enters to wherever the spell sends them, Jazz peaks through the window watching them enter

_"Goodluck Danny"_ she whispers while smiling

As they enter the portal, someone else was watching, only this time, it was watched from a red crystal ball in the hands of a dark and shadow-like being with the features of a fox, he had piercing red eyes, a long flowing robe and a stange looking staff, he was inside a lair that looks like a cavern

_"So! this Fontlaroid found both Penelope AND Lillani? no matter, once they enter the other dimensions, more dangers will occur and those fools shall perish, and then i'll take my rightful place as rular of animation, and all will bow down to me, Emperor DarkLust"_ he exclaimed while laughing evilly

* * *

Looks like Danny Phantom and his friends have joined Fonty as well

What do you think will happen next for our heroes?

What does this DarkLust have planned for them?

And where do you think our heroes will enter next? Find out in "Chapter 8:Freaky fab factor"

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"


	10. Chapter 8: Freaky Fab Factor

While our heroes continue their journey, Carl's having an enjoyable time volunteering at Monster High, let's see and find out what happens

* * *

Outside the highschool, a ginormous portal was opening up in the sky, only one of the students noticed, it was ghostly female with a camera, she looked amazed at the sight of the portal, she took a snapshot just before it could even vanish

_"Oh my ghoul! this could be one of my best stories yet!"_ she squealed with excitement in a soft and gentle voice as she flew away

After that ghost girl left, our heroes exit the portal and land their air ship someplace where nobody can see it. The specialists, Tucker, Sam, and Fu were in charge of guarding the ship, while the rest of our heroes think of a plan on how they can find Fontlaroid's next associate.

_"So homey, what's the plan?"_ Jake asks Fonty

_"As usual, we might have to split up into different groups; Bloom, Stella, Danny, Jake, and Lillani head out west; Aisha, Musa, Flora, and Techna go east"_ Fontlaroid suggested

_"I'll scope out the south"_ Penelope added

_"Yeah, and I'm gonna search the north, agreed?"_ Fonty asks

_"Agreed"_ everyone says in unison

_"Alright then, let's do this, I'M GOING GHOST!"_ Danny exclaims when transforming into Danny Phantom

_"DRAGON UP!"_ Jake shouts as he transforms into the American Dragon

_"Now that everyone's prepared, lets start searching"_ Bloom suggested

Just as everyone spit up, Penelope remembered that she wanted to say something to Fonty

_"Hey Fonty"_ Penelope exclaimed

_"Yeah?"_ Fonty replied

_"Good luck"_ Penelope answered with a warm smile and blushing, which sorta made Fonty blush back, and so they all went different directions

Meanwhile at Monster High, Carl was just cleaning up a classroom that resembled a science lab, then someone entered the room, it was an adult with sack over his head, and he didn't look very friendly

_"Oy!, you must be the new substitute custodian"_ he said with a deep, rough, cockney accent

_"Uh actually, it's only temporary, my name's Carl Echidna"_ Carl introduced

_"I'm Mr. Hack, this happens to be my classroom"_ Mr. Hack replied

_"So what do you teach?"_ Carl asked

_"Mad Science"_ Mr Hack answered

_"Oh, when does it start?"_ Carl asked, then the bell rang out

_"Right now"_ Mr. Hack replied as a bunch of students entered the room

_"Mind if I stay and watch for a little bit?"_ Carl asked

_"Very well"_ Mr. Hack answered

As the students were walking to their seats, Carl noticed the same female students he encountered earlier.

_"Hey girls"_ Carl waved

_"Hi Carl, what brings you here?"_ Frankie asked

_"I decided to stay and watch how this class goes"_ Carl replied

_"Are you sure mate? it could get really frightening in Mr. Hack's class"_ Lagoona warned

_"I've been through scarier things"_ Carl replied confidently, then someone was calling out to Frankie and her ghouls, he was right behind where Carl was standing

_"Yo Cleo! class is about to start, and I saved you a seat"_ the young man said, this boy had sunglasses on, and he had snake-like hair

_"Coming Deuce, Carl, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend"_ Cleo introduced

_"Pleasure to meet you bro"_ Deuce greeted

_"Yeah, it's nice to..."_ Carl stopped and noticed his snake-like hair

_"SNAKES! SNAKES! GET THEM AWAY!"_ Carl shouted in fear as he started wacking Deuce on the head with a broom, this was causing a major scene

_"OW! DUDE WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!?"_ Deuce shouted as he was getting swatted

_"Oh my Ra! Deuce!"_ Cleo exclaimed in a panic

As this conflict continued, Mr. Hack had to hold Carl's broom, Carl still looked rather spooked

_"What were you even thinking!?"_ Mr. Hack asked in frustration

_"Are you okay?"_ Cleo asked while holding up her boyfriend

_"I think so"_ Deuce answered as he was rubbing his head _"Ow, oh dude"_

_"What did you do that for?, you could've killed him"_ Clawdeen exclaimed in shock and anger

_"I am so very sorry about that, it's just that snakes always freak me out"_ Carl replied with guilt

_"What? you could've at least told us that earlier"_ Frankie remarked

_"I didn't think there would be anybody who would have snakes for hair, I am so sorry"_ Carl apologized

_"No worries"_ Deuce replied with compassion, then everyone went to their seats, Mr. Hack was about to begin his class and Carl was watching from a fair distance

_"Alright now children, today we'll be making chemicals of our own benefits, your chemical/potion must be original and cannot be taken by another student or it's bobs your uncle 100% failure, your project cannot be destructive or otherwise hazardous, you must think of the right components for whatever your chemical needs to perform its function, and if you need any assistance on finding what you need, Mr. Carl Echidna will be waiting for your needs"_ Hack explained while pointing at Carl

_"Any questions?"_ Hack asks, but there was no responce

_"Right then, you each get 25 minutes to experiment, and...you all may begin"_ Hack exclaims as he sets his timer

Everyone was working on their projects, and Mr. Hack put Carl in charge of making sure that the students were doing what they were suppose to. Carl went up to check on Frankie first

_"So Frankie, what's your project?"_ Carl asks while inspecting her work

_"I was just making a potion that can help control electricity and move it in several directions"_ Frankie answered with a smile

_"An electrokinesis chemical, shocking but genius"_ Carl judged

_"Thanks"_ Frankie replied, and then Carl went up to check on Lagoona's experiment

_"What's your project Lagoona?"_ Carl asked

_"This potion is only for skin contact mate, one drop of this and it gives you pliable cellular dynamics"_ Lagoona explained

_"Huh?"_ Carl asked in confusion

_"The ability to mold yourself into various shapes and forms"_ Lagoona replied while giggling

_"Oh, I knew that"_ Carl exclaimed while blushing, he continued on to see Draculaura's project

_"What does your chemical do?"_ Carl asked

_"Very simple, this can change the color or style of anyone's hair"_ Draculaura answered, Carl just gave Draculaura a blank stare

_"It's just plain hair dye"_ Carl said

_"Perhaps, but it can also change the color of your eyes and skin"_ Draculaura answered

_"Now THAT is a good idea"_ Carl exclaimed

_"You really think so?"_ Draculaura asks while blushing

_"Defenitely"_ Carl answered, he continued his watch, but then spotted Cleo texting while someone else was doing her work, it was a girl with blue skin and she had red glasses on, when Carl spotted someone else doing Cleo's work, he got real perturbed and walked over

_"Cleo! shouldn't you be working? right now!?"_ Carl asked with a scowl on his face

_"Come now Carl, I'm just trying to brainstorm an idea"_ Cleo replied

_"By getting someone else to do your work?"_ Carl asked

The girl helping Cleo responded by giving a moan

_"Excuse me?"_ Carl asked in confusion

Lagoona and Frankie were watching Carl talking to Cleo and her friend

_"How long do you think it will take for Carl to realize that Ghoulia doesn't talk?"_ Frankie asks Lagoona who was giggling a little bit

Carl was still trying to get that girl to answer

_"What-is-your-name?"_ Carl asks

The girl was still moaning

_"Your-NAME"_ Carl repeated

Moaning continued

_"NAME!"_ Carl exclaimed calmly yet annoyed

_"Uh Carl, Ghoulia can only moan, she's a zombie"_ Draculaura informed

_"Oh, that makes sense, I guess"_ Carl remarked, then turned to Cleo because of her slacking

_"Look Cleo, I don't care if you have royal blood, you have to start carrying your own weight"_ Carl replied

When Draculaura heard that word "blood", she fainted and spilled her potion, which alarmed some of the other students, Clawdeen was especially upset

_"CARL!"_ Clawdeen growled

_"Sorry I forgot"_ Carl replied getting defensive, then a young man was coming to check on her, this young man had red hair

_"Oh boy, is that guy in for it"_ he remarked while laughing, when he ran over to where Draculaura fainted, he slipped over her spilled potion and fell down, then his hair turned pink

Draculaura woke up quickly thanks to the potion Clawdeen was working on, which can quickly wake people up whenever they faint

_"What happened?"_ Draculaura asked while rubbing her head

_"Ask HIM"_ Clawdeen answered while pointing at Carl

_"I said that one word that I shouldn't have said, but I promise you, it was an accident, so sorry"_ Carl apologized

_"Don't worry, this happens sometimes"_ Draculaura replied while getting up

Clawdeen gave another look of annoyance to Carl, who went over to talk to Mr. Hack

_"I have to go check on something if that's okay with you sir"_ Carl asks

_"Fine you may go"_ Mr. Hack answered, and Carl exited the classroom to see if there's someone else who needs some assistance, Clawdeen was still ticked off about what happened, but her friends tried to calm her down

_"He said he was sorry, why can't you believe him"_ Frankie asked in concern

_"Don't you ghouls get it? anybody who would spray Torelai and her friends red, get secretive about what he or she is, being friendly with a guy like Mr. Hack, swatting Deuce on the head with a broom, and cause Draculaura to faint is obviously bad news"_ Clawdeen explained

_"But i'm fine, he never ment any harm"_ Draculaura said

_"And so what if he wailed on me, has a fear of snakes, many people do"_ Deuce replied

_"Well yeah, but I just have a feeling that there's something wrong about that guy, really wrong"_ Clawdeen said, then someone threw a knife at the wall, it was Mr. Hack in frustation

_"Everyone get back to work, the lot of ya"_ Hack yelled as the students went back to their seats, then that boy who fell in Draculaura's potion made some of the others chuckle

_"What?"_ he asked

_"Oh nothing Heath, nothing at all"_ Lagoona answered while snickering

When Heath looked into a mirror and freaked out, which got the guys laughing

_"MY HAIR! IT'S PINK! MY HAIR IS CREEPING PINK!"_ Heath exclaimed in humiliation

_"i'm sure it'll ware off, eventually this week"_ Draculaura replied

Later on when Carl was mopping up the hallways, a familiar feline was just peaking from another room while holding something, it looked like an invitation of some kind, and Toralei walked up to Carl with a sinister grin on her face

_"Why hello there"_ Toralei greeted malevolently, when Carl looked behind to see who it was, he remembered who she is and gave her a glare before turning around and continued to work

_"Oh don't be like that, I just wanna have a word with you"_ she said while smiling

_"What do you want?"_ Carl asked unpleasantly

_"I just wanna apologize for what I could've done to those girls"_ Toralei answered while acting guilty _"And I need you to give this to someone"_ while holding up the invitation

_"What do you need me for? why can't you get someone else to do it?"_ Carl asked with a scowl

_"Because I've been looking for someone brave and kind enough to deliver this letter"_ Toralei answered flirtingly, which made Carl blush a little

_"Who is it for?"_ Carl asked

_"A young werewolf girl named Howleen Wolf, she's also friends with the vampires, and one of them, Gory Fangtell, wanted to spend some time with her dear friend, but please don't tell anyone I sent it, I was actually told by Gory to send you this and if anyone else found out, it would be very scary, and not in a good way"_ Toralei explained

_"Yeah okay"_ Carl agreed reluctantly as went off to search for this Howleen person, as he left, Toralei's partners appeared out of the room she was in, and they share a wicked chuckle

_"Meow this is gonna be a purrfect catastrophy, when Clawdeen's sister receives her invitation to the ghoul's room on the vampire's side of the school, Gory and her friends will surely shun and harm Howleen, and when Clawdeen finds out what happened to her, Carl's gonna get the blame, and when that happens tonight, on a full moon, well...let's just say Spectra's not going to be the only ghost at this school, this is what happens when you mess with this kitty, because this kitty's got some scratch"_ Toralei planned as she purred villainously

Meanwhile, Fontlaroid was roaming through a forest, worried about his lost pals, he heard hoots, moans, and wolves howling, this was looking very spooky for Fonty, plus he's in for a very unpleasant surprise

_"Maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea"_ Fonty exclaimed in a nervous tone, out of despiration, he peaked into tree hole only to see what he wished he didn't

_"VAMPIRE BATS!"_ he exclaimed in fear as a huge group of bats came swarming around, which caused him to run in fear like a lunatic

_"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING!"_ Fonty shouted as he hid in a lake, which helped avoid the bats, when they were gone, Fonty rose out of the water holding his chest in fright

_"Oh man, I hope this whole universe isn't this scary"_ Fonty said to himself

In a different forest, Penelope was climbing the trees to see if there's anything that could help out on their quest

_"Well, the full moon looks really nice tonight"_ she said to herself

When she was done looking at the moon, she accidentally looked down and got wide eyed and screamed at the top of her lungs in fear

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_**

To say that Penelope's a fearless fighter would be most untrue, because even the toughest of the tough have their fears, especially her when it comes to heights. Somewhere in the same forest, there was a teenage girl talking to the plants. She had light Chartruse skin with hot pink and green hair, which was shaved on one side and was swept to the left, with vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. She wore a black and pink dress with pink tights, a black and blue jacket and pink wedgeie shoes.

_"Did you guys hear that?"_ she asked the plants, and she heard another scream

_"SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"_ Penelope shouted in terror, from down below, that same girl was watching and figured she should do something

_"DON'T WORRY!, THE FORREST IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!, WATCH!"_ the girl suggested as she blew some strange dust into the plant below the tree, it then grew really big enough for Penelope to slide down from the top

_"I'm not so sure about this"_ Penelope replied in a spooked tone

_"Trust me, you'll be fine"_ the young girl remarked, and Penelope sled down the plant and landed straight down without a single scratch

_"Wow!, I'm alive, thanks for giving me a hand"_ Penelope thanked with a smile

_"It's nothing really, I'm just glad you're alright"_ the young replied

_"So you have plant powers huh? That is beyond awesome!"_ Penelope exclaimed in amazement

_"Thanks, my name's Venus"_ she greeted

_"I'm Penelope"_ Penelope greeted back while shaking her hand

_"So you're here to attend Monster High?"_ Venus asked

_"Uh no? I'm here to look for a lost friend"_ Penelope answered

_"Well maybe I could help you look for your friend"_ Venus suggested

_"That's cool, maybe you could show me around the place"_ Penelope replied

Venus nodded in agreement and they head off continue the search

Meanwhile at Monster High, Carl was looking for that girl he's suppose to bring the letter to, but then he spotted a teenage werewolf, she had tan skin, bright orange hair, yellow eyes and wearing an orange tank top with a blue sleeveless jacket, a black skirt, multi-colored stockings and black platform shoes, he figured that might be Howleen, but he still wasn't sure

_"Hey excuse me! miss?"_ Carl shouted as he walked over

_"Yeah?"_ she exclaimed while turning around

_"Are you Howleen Wolf?"_ Carl asked

_"Uh yeah, why?"_ Howleen asked

_"Somebody wanted me to give you this"_ Carl answered while showing the invitation, he hands it to Howleen then she reads it

_"Gory Fangtell wants us to meet at the ghoul's room?"_ Howleen asks in confusion

_"Yeah, guess so"_ Carl answered with a smile

_"Wait, you're the new custodian right?"_ Howleen asks

_"Only temporary, anyway I gotta get going, I'm on the clock"_ Carl replied as he walked off

_"Okay, talk to you later"_ Howleen replied as she waved before heading to where she's directed to

Five minutes later, Howleen was walking through vampire territory, until she heard someone following her, it was another female vampire, only with shorter black hair, she did not look very pleased to see Howleen walking through

_"What are YOU doing here!?"_ the vampire asked with a scowl

_"You sent me this invite and..."_

_"Invite? hahahaha, Why would I invite someone like you?"_ Gory interrupted _"But now that you're here"_ she snapped her fingers and two more female vampires appeared, one on each of Gory's side

_"What's going on?"_ Howleen exclaimed, but Gory's allies grabbed Howleen by the wrists, she tried fighting back, but it did no good

_"Wh-Wh-What do you plan on doing?"_ Howleen asked worriedly

_"Just you wait"_ Gory answered with a wicked smile, which struck Howleen with terror

Meanwhile, Jake Long and his team searched the sky, with no progress what so ever

_"Yo Ghostboy, any sign of one of Fonty's peeps yet?"_ Jake asked Danny

_"No, not yet"_ Danny answered

_"Let's just keep looking guys"_ Bloom suggested

Meanwhile at Monster High, Frankie and her ghoulfriends were having a friendly chat

_"You'll never guess what Spectra just blogged on the Ghostly Gossip, Strange mysterious vortex opens up high in the sky, only to allow a strange ship enter our world"_ Draculaura read

_"Vortex?, I think I might've seen it before I got to school today"_ Frankie exclaimed

On another note, Heath was still trying to remove the pink hair dye, while some of his friends were laughing real hard

_"Come on guys, this isn't funny"_ Heath yelled in shame

_"Really? it made ME laugh"_ the minotaur replied while the rest of them still laugh, but then someone was walking real awkwardly, it made the laughter die down a bit, it was Howleen, she was a wreck, her hair's all messed up, she was covered in scars, her clothes had several shreads, and she had one black eye

At that moment, when the ghouls spotted Howleen, they were seriously horrified, especially Clawdeen

_"OH MY GHOUL! HOWLEEN!"_ Clawdeen shrieked in a panic

"What happened to you mate? Lagoona asked feeling concerned

_"I don't know, one thing I receive an invitation to hang out with Gory Fangtell, the next thing, she and her friends torn me to pieces, I tried fighting back"_ Howleen explained while holding up a letter

_"UGH! Howleen you shouldn't even be getting into these things"_ Clawdeen said in an annoyed tone as she was reading the invite

"Who gave you the invite?" Cleo asked

_"The new custodian, he seemed really nice"_ Howleen answered, which rang a bell to the Ghouls

_"What? Carl gave you that invite?"_ Draculaura asked

Clawdeen was getting really ticked off about Carl being at this school, no thanks to Toralei

_"Alright that tears it, he is so gonna regret coming to this school"_ Clawdeen snarled

_"Hold on Clawdeen, something just doesn't seem right"_ Frankie replied

_"No, I told you he's bad news, because when you mess with family, you're done for"_ Clawdeen shouted in a rage

Out of the corner, Toralei peaked out with a diabolical smile and opened the window, and since this is a full moon, it won't be pretty, the moonlight was increasing Clawdeen's anger and she let out a huge howl of fury

_**"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_"Oh no, Clawdeen! don't"_ Frankie exclaimed, and Clawdeen went into maximum speed to help search for Carl

_"CARL!"_ Clawdeen yelled from a distance, the ghouls looked very worried, but they heard a chuckle from behind them, it was Toralei

_"Meow I'd hate to be Carl right now"_ she replied with a smirk

_"I don't know how, but I know this is your doing"_ Frankie said with a glare, then she and her friends run off to stop this problem from occurring

Meanwhile, Carl was seen scrubbing the tables whistling a tune that is similar to "Huckleberry Hound" until he heard someone shout his name

_"CARL!"_

_"Who the heck was that?"_ Carl said to himself, then suddenly, Clawdeen barged in with a furious growl

_"Clawdeen? Clawdeen? What's wrong?"_ Carl asked while backing up nervously

_"You've pulled a harmful prank on my sister!"_ Clawdeen growled

_"Sister? I don't know what you're talking about"_ Carl said being defensive

_"don't give me that guff, you've attacked Deuce, caused Draculaura to faint, and pulled a fast one on Howleen,which nearly got her killed, Now you're finished"_ Clawdeen said fiercly while showing her fangs

_"Wait, Howleen's your sister?"_ Carl asked before the werewolf charged right at him

_"OH CRAP!"_ Carl exclaimed while avoiding her attacks, then he exits the room in which Clawdeen chases him

Meanwhile, Penelope and Venus were walking down the halls, having a friendly chat

_"So let me get this straight, This is a school where monsters go to for an education?"_ Penelope asked

_"Yep, pretty fangtastic right?"_ Venus asked with a smile

_"Most definitely"_ Penelope answered, but then while they were walking, they saw something down another hall, it was Carl running from Clawdeen, which surprised Penelope and Venus

_"Was that Carl?"_ Penelope asked in shock

_"Clawdeen?"_ Venus asked in confusion _"Wait, you know that custodian?"_

_"Yeah, he's one of my lost friends"_ Penelope replied, but had a question of her own _"But who was that creature chasing him?"_

_"That's one of MY friends, Clawdeen Wolf, and it looks like she's really ticked off at your friend for some reason"_ Venus said worriedly

_"Well whatever the reason is, we'd better catch up to them, QUICKLY!"_ Penelope shouted in a panic as the two run off, then suddenly they bumped into Frankie and her ghouls

_"Frankie, what's going on?"_ Venus asked

_"Toralei must've done something to Clawdeen's sister and framed Carl"_ Frankie exclaimed in fear

_"Which way did they go?"_ Draculaura asked in a panic

_"They went this way"_ Venus replied while pointing straight down the hall, then they all quickly ran down the hall trying to catch up to Carl and Clawdeen, while Toralei was watch from the other hall, smiling villainously

Meanwhile, Fontlaroid was still looking around for one of his friends

_"Well this couldn't possibly get any more ridiculous"_ Fonty said to himself in aggravation, but then he realized that he was on a very steep rocky hill behind a purple building, at which he tripped and fell down with several exclaimations of pain

_"D'oh"_

_"Oof"_

_"Ow_"

_"Eek"_

_"D'ow"_

Then he stopped and fell into a wall behind two familiar people, Heath and Deuce, **CRASH**

_"This is frickin bullcrap"_ Fonty exclaimed in pain

_"Did you say something?"_ Heath asked while he was still washing his hair from the pink dye, but Deuce shrugged in confusion

Meanwhile, Jake and his group were still searching, until Lillani caught sight of something

_"Hey guys look! it's Carl!"_ Lillani shrieked with joy and hearts in her eyes, until she heard him shriek with fear as he was running from Clawdeen

_"Woah, looks like the dude's in a major jam"_ Jake remarked, then Bloom broke out her communicator and alerted everyone

_"We've just spotted Carl, but he's in danger, meet us behind the huge purple building"_ Bloom suggested

_"No problem, we're on it"_ Techna replied

_"I've already spotted Carl"_ Penelope remarked

Everyone turned off their communicators and most of our heroes followed Carl, Fontlaroid was also informed that Carl has been found, but he's still recovering from crashing into a wall from earlier

_"Oh man, I really hope Carl's okay, what danger could he possibly be getting into?"_ Fonty asked himself feeling worried, then he heard a familiar scream of terror_ "Carl?"_

Meanwhile around Monster High, Carl was still running from the furious Clawdeen

_"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_ Carl shouted in fear as he was still running for his life, Penelope was getting all the 411 on what happened from Frankie and her ghouls

_"So let me get this straight, there's this werecat that might have framed Carl for something he didn't do? and now your werewolf friend is very peeved off because of that and a few other accidents he never ment to do?"_ Penelope summarized

_"Well yeah, unfortunetely"_ Frankie answered, and they still run after them to prevent any catastrophy from happening

_"Clawdeen! Please calm down"_ Draculaura shouted in concern

Yet they kept on running, and Fontlaroid was looking for where that scream came from, and he ran as fast as he can

_"CARL! CARL!"_ Fonty shouted while running and searching

Carl was still running away, but then he tripped on something and exclaimed _"YIPE!"_ before he fell into a huge spiderweb and got tangled, then Fonty spotted Carl struggling to escape the web, and rushed over

_"Carl, Carl, Hey, What's going on?"_ Fonty asked in concern, but Carl was completely scarred out of his wits when he was struggling

_"SHE'S GONNA MAUL ME!"_ Carl frightfully shouted right at Fonty's face

_"Huh?"_ Fonty asks, but he then he spotted Clawdeen charging at them with a furious expression her face and growling

_"WOAH!"_ Fonty exclaimed in fear as he was trying to undo the knots in the web, but with no success

_"Geez! Why do I always have to save your...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"_ Fonty exclaimed in fright as the werewolf was about to shred him and Carl to pieces, but then a blast of fire came out of nowhere, actually, it was Jake Long and his team

_"Yo furball, step away from the echidna"_ Jake ordered as he kept breathing fire and slashing his tail at Clawdeen, but keeps missing, at that moment, Fonty was trying to keep Carl calm

_"Don't worry Carl, I'm here for ya, everything's gonna be okay"_ Fonty said while watching this fight, Danny was pulling a fast barrage of punches and kicks, and Bloom and Stella were shooting energy blasts, Lillani and Fonty were cheering them on for saving Carl

_"Come on Bloom, Dragon Fury! use Dragon Fury, burn her hair to pieces"_ Lillani exclaimed while cheering for Bloom

_"Get her, bite her head off, go for the tailwhip, the tailwhip!"_ Fonty shouted while cheering for Jake

Then Penelope, Venus, Frankie, and the rest of the ghouls arrived and were horrified at this sight, then Musa, Flora, Techna, and Aisha arrived as well

_"What's happening!?"_ Draculaura exclaimed in fear

_"OH MY GHOUL! OH MY GHOUL! OH MY GHOUL!"_ Frankie exclaimed in a panic

From a far distance, Toralei and her feline friends were watching with anticipation

_"Meow this is gonna be a catastrophy"_ Toralei said to her friends while purring

At that moment, Lagoona and Draculaura grabbed hold of Clawdeen by the wrists, she was struggling to break free so that she can tear Carl apart

_"Ghouls! Let me go, he harmed my sister!, let me at him!"_ Clawdeen demanded in a rage

_"No way fangface!"_ Danny snapped

_"Yeah, you get any closer to Carl, and I'll mess you up!"_ Jake threatened

_"What is your problem? What did he ever do to you?"_ Stella asked

_"HELLO, He pulled a harmfull prank on my sister, she was battered and bruised because of him"_ Clawdeen ranted

_"What? all I've done was deliver her a letter from a girl named Gory Fangtell, she and Howleen are best buds"_ Carl remarked

_"Best buds? who told you that?"_ Draculaura asked in confusion

_"Well Toralei did"_ Carl answered, which surprised the ghouls, especially Clawdeen

_"Oh-My-Ra! You mean you actually believed that felonious feline?"_ Cleo asks in shame

_"She apologized for what happened earlier"_ Carl explained

_"She'll do anything to earn people's trust mate, just so she can take advantage of them"_ Lagoona said with distain

_"Well you could've told me earlier"_ Carl replied in frustration, that fact almost made the ghouls blush a bit, and Clawdeen was feeling pretty embarrassed

_"I hope you're proud of yourself"_ Draculaura said to Clawdeen with shame

_"So this chick was trying to kill Carl because he was pulled into a dumb high-school prank?"_ Musa asked in annoyance, everyone was pretty ticked off at the ghouls, but not Fontlaroid, he was more furious, and Clawdeen was blushing a little bit, feeling sheepish

_"That, and because it was a night for a full moon" _Cleo remarked, which didn't help

_"Well okay, I guess we were wrong to judge Carl too quickly, hehehe, our bad"_ Clawdeen said with a nervous smile, and the ghouls had a look on their faces that says (What do you mean "we"?)

_"Our bad? OUR BAD!?"_ Fonty shouted in a fit of frustration _"I COULD KILL YOU!"_

_"Fonty, calm down" _Carl said while holding Fonty _"I think Bloodgood should hear about this"_

_"Who?"_ Lillani asks in confusion

_"Just trust me"_ Carl answered as they all entered the building, but then suddenly, Heath appeared out of the bushes bursting out in laughter

_"Holy smokes, that was just too hilarious, Carl you should've seen the look on your face,I really wished I had a camera"_ Heath exclaimed while laughing, and everyone was just walking while Fonty looks at Carl

_"You know that bozo?"_ Fonty asked

_"Nope"_ Carl answered

Three minutes later, Carl got everyone (including the characters guarding the airship) situated at Headmistress Bloodgood's office

_"Carl, what's this all about?"_ Fonty asks in confusion

_"I believe Bloodgood has the answers to all your questions"_ Carl answered as Headmistress Bloodgoood appeared

_"So you're Hedmistress Bloodgood?"_ Fonty asks

_"Indeed, and you are?"_ Bloodgood asks

_"My name's Fontlaroid, I'm a friend of Carl's"_ Fonty introduced _"And these are my friends, they were helping me search for my lost companions, and so far, we've found Penelope, Lillani, and Carl"_

_"So you guys know Carl?"_ Frankie asked

_"Well yeah, we're from the same universe"_ Fonty replied

_"Universe?"_ Draculaura asks in confusion

At that moment, Carl figured that they need to know the whole truth

_"Look guys, the truth is that I'm an anthropomorphic being from another universe, as are my friends, I got teleported here by accident because of this huge accident"_ Carl admitted

_"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"_ Clawdeen asked

_"Because I didn't want anybody to think I was a freak"_ Carl answered with a hint of shame

_"Oh come now lad, we would never think you're a freak, not at all"_ Lagoona said to comfort Carl

_"Thanks, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner"_ Carl apologized

_"It's okay, we all have our insecurities"_ Frankie said

_"Anyway, what is this school?"_ Bloom asked

_"This is Monster High, the perfect education for young monsters such as vampires, werewolfs, mummies, ghosts, zombies, and other classic monsters"_ Bloodgood answered

_"Wait, did you say...vampires?"_ Fonty asked in a nervous tone

_"Indeed, like Draculaura"_ Carl answered while Fonty just realized he was sitting next to her, then he started sweating a little bit

_"So who are these kids again?"_ Danny asked

_"Oh right, sorry, this is Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo DeNile, Lagoona Blue, and Clawdeen Wolf"_ Carl introduced

_"And I'm Venus Flytrap"_ Venus introduced

_"She helped me climb down a tree when I climbed up too high"_ Penelope announced

_"Oh really?"_ Fonty asked with a smile

_"So Fonty, how did you find me here?"_ Carl asked

_"With this book"_ Fonty answered while holding the book up, which caught Bloodgood's eye

_"The Heroes of Animation, where did you get this?"_ Bloodgood asked in shock

_"It was from Alfea's magical archives"_ Flora answered

"And how did you guys even meet these people?" Carl asks Fonty, Penelope, and Lillani

_"Well it's long story, I was looking around Alfea for a place to stay, but then I entered it's library where've found this book, but then these girls; the Winx Club, assumed that I was a thief working for three witches, when I retreated from their attacks, I was alerted by a hologram of Norman who informed me about where everyone is, after I had gotten the info, I ran into a pixie named Lockette who..."_ Fonty got interrupted by Carl

_"Okay maybe you should tell me later on"_ Carl insisted, then suddenly, Heath and the minotaur entered the office, yet the minotaur looked at Carl with distain

_"You've got some nerve still being at this school after what you did to Clawdeen's sister"_ the Minotaur threatened

_"Hey back off, it was a huge misunderstanding"_ Penelope defended

_"Stand aside red, or I'll make you stand aside"_ he threatened again, but Venus stepped in

_"Manny, please relax, and clear your mind"_ Venus insisted while blowing her dust at the minotaur named Manny, which sorta helped

_"You just...I'm gonna...forget it"_ Manny exclaimed while calming down

_"Feel better?"_ Venus asked with a smile

_"Yeah whatever, you're not even worth my time, you and BeaverDuck over there"_ Manny said replying to Fonty, which greatly offended him

_"BEAVERDUCK!? SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU PANTY-WAISTED COW!"_ Fonty threatened, and that angered Manny once again, he was about to charge at Fonty, but Heath held him back

_"Maybe we should talk about this at the airship"_ Tucker suggested

_"Good idea"_ Sam agreed, as they all left the office, Manny just went to his next class, but Heath followed our heroes, still embarrassed about his pink hair

After that chain of events, Carl and Fonty each explained what they've went through in this adventure, Carl explained his time helping out around Monster High, and Fonty explained everything about how he met the Winx, how Penelope met Jake Long, and how Lillani met Danny Phantom

_"Wow, you sure have been through alot mate"_ Lagoona replies

_"Yeah, we know"_ Lillani remarks

_"Well I hope you guys get back to Ridgway Australia really soon"_ Lagoona said with concern

_"Okay first of all, we don't live in Australia, we actually live in Pennsylvania"_ Fonty exclaimed

_"What? I just thought since you were a platypus, and your friends are a possum, a kangaroo, and an echidna, I just sorta figured..."_ she got interrupted

_"That's just a typical steriotype, i'm argentinian"_ Fonty corrected

_"Oh, pardon me"_ Lagoona apologized

_"Don't worry about it"_ Fonty said

_"Plus, we still need to find Sandra and Norman"_ Lillani said

_"Hey, maybe we could come along after school"_ Draculaura suggested

_"Yeah, we could help you on your quest"_ Frankie said, the idea sorta made Fonty shrug a bit

_"I don't know"_ Fonty hesitated

_"I'm pretty sure Bloodgood would agree to it"_ Carl replied _"Right?"_

_"Only after school's over for today"_ Bloodgood answered

_"See Fonty, nothing to worry about"_ Carl said, but Fonty looked at Carl with distain

_"You are such a kiss-up"_ Fonty insulted

_"What?"_ Carl asked

_"I'm okay with Frankie, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Venus, and Cleo coming along for the trip, but Draculaura and Clawdeen? Really?"_ Fonty hesitated, which surprised the ghouls

_"Look I'm really sorry, that full moon can sometimes cause me to loose control"_ Clawdeen apologized feeling really guilty

_"And why not Draculaura?"_ Lagoona asked, then Penelope remembered something

_"Oh right, he scarred of bats"_ Penelope said

_"Ugh that? Fonty would you please forget about that silly fear? Man-up"_ Carl suggested

_"Gee thanks Kiss-up, if I want manly tips from the guy who had a panic attack with a guy with snakes for hair, I'll be sure to ask you"_ Fonty reminded Carl

_"Oh dude! that was a burn, dude you just got burned, burned man, burned"_ Heath teased Carl

_"Oh shut up, your hair is pink"_ Carl insulted

_"Anyway, I don't even have the ability to turn into a bat yet, so there's nothing to fuss about"_ Draculaura replied with a warming smile

_"Oh, okay then, I'm a fair mammal, so I'll give them the benefit of a doubt"_ Fonty exclaimed, and all the other students went back inside the school

Two hours later, while everyone was enjoying their time around the school, the ghouls were walking to airship, ready for an adventure

_"So, you sure you can handle the quest?"_ Bloom asked Frankie

_"Of course, we've been through many things more dangerous"_ Frankie answered while her bolts were sparking up

_"Wait, what about those werecats?"_ Fonty asked with concern

_"Taken care of"_ Clawdeen said with a devious smile

scene switches to Toralei and her pals dangling over a pool infested with pirahnas, then the scene switches back, meanwhile, another familiar werewolf was talking to Carl

_"So, we're good right?"_ Carl asks

_"It's okay, Toralei would've done that to any one of us"_ Howleen replied with a smile _"Good luck"_ she said while waving, and Carl waved back

_"alright everyone, let's roll"_ Jake Long suggested as everyone entered the ship, and Heath was hiding behind the trees, then he entered the cargo as the airship was about to take off, then Frankie suddenly remembered something

_"Oh my ghoul! This is the ship from what Spectra had blogged on the ghostly gossip"_ Frankie realized in amazement _"And that portal too!"_

_"You saw that? you'll get used to it"_ Sky replied _"Alright now, everyone hang on!"_

Then the airship entered the portal, and to their next destined location, Bloodgood was watching from her office window, wishing the best of luck to the ghouls

* * *

My apologies for taking so long on this chapter, I was just busy

Anyway, it looks like the ghouls got in on the action

I also hope you've enjoyed some of the refences on this chapter

What do you think is in store for our heroes next? Find out in Chapter 9: Darkly Dawns the Dingbat

"Remember, you can't have classic without class"

(Happy late Halloween)


End file.
